In & Out of Love
by Nyaar
Summary: La última última versión de cómo se liaron Bulma y Vegeta con Yamcha de por medio y respetando los episodios de la tele XDD Terminada.
1. Default Chapter

In and Out of Love

* * *

Es por culpa de una hembra que me estoy volviendo loco... No puedo vivir sin ella, pero con ella tampoco...

Eran las 16:30 de la tarde. Bulma sopló y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la silla. Llevaba horas revisando el balance de cuentas de la empresa en el ordenador de su padre y aún no encontraba dónde estaba el fallo que hacía que no le cuadraran el resto de los balances. 

Se cogió una coleta y decidió que quizás sería más fácil buscar en los supuestos manuales, así que dejó el ordenador con el monitor apagado y subió hasta el piso de arriba. 

La contabilidad la aburría en gran medida pero como ella tenía que tomar las riendas de la empresa en un futuro no muy lejano su padre le había aconsejado que se pusiera al día en estos temas. Lo malo era que Yamcha no la rescataría de su tarea hasta las seis o más... 

Cuando abandonó el archivo iba tan cargada de papeles y carpetas que al salir de la habitación no vio por donde andaba y chocó, cayendo al instante una gran nevada de hojas por todo el pasillo

"ES QUE NO TIENES OJOS EN LA CARA, JODER??!!" Le gritó Vegeta furioso mientras se incorporaba también del suelo

"Y TÚ QUÉ! ES QUE NO VISTE QUE SALÍA??"

"TÚ TE ECHASTE SOBRE MÍ CON TODOS ESOS PAPELAJOS, MUJER DEL DEMONIO!!" Exclamó agarrando varias hojas del suelo y arrugándolas de malos modos

"OYE! ESTATE QUIETO!" Chilló horrorizada por lo que ese monstruo estaba haciendo con los papeles de la contabilidad. Se los quitó de un manotazo y los colocó a su lado, donde pensó estarían a buen recaudo

Con el enfado pintado en sus ojos, el Saiya se levantó y se sacudió el polvo para luego marcharse de allí gruñendo

Mírale! Me tira todos los papeles y se marcha así, sin más! Pero qué poca delicadeza! Se quejó Bulma para sus adentros mientras comenzaba a amontonar todo de nuevo Ahora encima tendré que colocarlo todo...! Vaya mierda...

De nuevo cargada con el impresionante taco de hojas --esta vez todas revueltas-- bajó las escaleras y entró en la sala donde trabajaba. Vio una taza de café con dos pastelillos y sonrió. Su madre siempre pendiente de los demás...

Con un suspiro se dejó caer en la silla y empezó por hacer montones de papeles de igual clase mientras daba pequeños sorbos al café que aún estaba calentito.

Cuando llegó a las hojas que Vegeta había arrugado no pudo sino suspirar Bueno... Quién dijo que la vida con un Saiya sin modales iba a ser fácil? Comenzó a estirarlas una a una con la intención de dejarlas luego bajo una pila de libros gordos, pero algo en una de ellas le llamó la atención

Sangre? Oh, vaya! Pero qué burro que llega a ser! Sopló frunciendo un poco el ceño Tendré que ir a ver si está bien... Bah! Pues claro que lo está! Además, seguro que si me molesto en ir me echará a patadas... Ni hablar. Si necesita algo que venga a pedírmelo... Terminó poniendo la última hoja a *desarrugar* bajo los libros 

Al rato llegó su padre para ver si la chica tenía algún problema. Se sorprendió al verla navegar entre las hojas

"Pero qué ha pasado, Bulma?" Le preguntó colocándose al gatillo sobre su hombro

"Nada... Es que el supuesto no me terminaba de cuadrar y decidí que sería mejor comprobar los datos por lo manual pero al salir me tropecé con Vegeta y se cayeron todos al suelo..."

"Ese hombre... ya te advertí que no saldría nada bueno de dejarle vivir en casa... " Dijo poniéndose en jarras

"Bah, no es para tanto. 208, 209, 210 Además ya los tengo casi colocados de nuevo... 211, 2...12" 

"Sólo espero que no nos dé demasiados problemas hasta que se vaya a luchar contra los androides..." Comentó ayudando a su hija a buscar el número 213 que parecía como si alguien se lo hubiera tragado

"Lo encuentras, papá?" Preguntó unos minutos después

"No... no lo habrás dejado caído en el suelo?"

"No sé... creo que no. De todas formas iré a ver por si acaso..."

Escuchó al Sr. Briefs decir que seguiría ordenando hasta que ella regresara, así que decidió tomárselo con calma Haha... con un poco de suerte papá los tendrá colocados cuando vuelva... Pensó con una sonrisa maligna mientras subía las escaleras

Anduvo por el pasillo sin quitar ojo del suelo y registrando las habitaciones que tenían la puerta abierta por si acaso el papelito hubiera volado al interior de alguna... Pero nada.

Pero dónde se habrá metido el dichoso papel? "Vegeta! No te habrás encontrado un papel por casualidad, verdad?!" Gritó para hacerse oír

"No he visto tu asqueroso papel ni me importa, así que deja de armar escándalo de una maldita vez, mujer!" Gritó el otro a su vez abriendo la puerta justamente al lado de donde estaba ella al tiempo que la miraba fieramente y se tapaba los oídos

"Nunca te han dicho que tienes unos modales horribles, Saiyajin?" Le preguntó con una mueca de disgusto

"Y a tí nunca te han dicho que eres insoportablemente desagradable?" Se la devolvió dándose la vuelta y tomando la puerta para cerrarla de golpe

"Ahí está el maldito!!" Exclamó ella pegándole un empujón a la puerta que el otro iba a cerrar y lanzándose al suelo "No decías que no lo habías visto?" Le preguntó olvidándose de contestarle por la alegría de haber encontrado el supuesto que tantas vueltas la estaba haciendo dar 

"Y no lo había visto hasta ahora" Se encogió de hombros antes de echarse en la cama tal y como estaba antes de que ella llegar gritando a todo pulmón

"Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó la mujer girándose hacia él

"Qué?" El Saiya abrió un ojo para mirarla, extrañado de su pregunta. Que el supiera no le había dado ningún motivo para que pensara eso

"Sí, es que me resulta tan extraño que no me hayas echado de aquí todavía... Además me manchaste de sangre algunas hojas..."

Vegeta sopló "Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo"

"Eso seguro que es porque no dejas de entrenar ni un momento. Quizás deberías tomarte más descansos..."

"Me meto yo en tus asuntos? Pues deja mi vida en paz, vale?" Le dijo molesto poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza. Quizás tuviera razón pero no le iba a permitir la satisfacción de reconocérselo

"Bahh...! Encima que me preocupo por ti...!"

"Nadie te ha pedido nada"

"Pues no dices eso cuando entras como una tromba en la cocina, no te digo..." 

"Ah, olvídame, mujer..."

Ella se sonrió ligeramente contenta por su victoria "Me parece que nos han presentado, pero por si lo olvidabas me llamo Bulma"

"Entonces no eres una mujer?"

"Qué estás insinuando??!!! Pues claro que lo soy! Soy la chica más bonita e inteligente de las que han puesto los pies en Chikyuu, así que no se te ocurra ni dudarlo!!!" Casi le gritó molesta mientras se reprimía las ganas de lanzarle un libro de los que había en la estantería

"Pues entonces, MUJER, cállate de una buena vez!" 

Antes de que Bulma pudiera responderle otra voz se oyó desde la puerta "No te esfuerces con este bastardo, Bulma, no lo merece"

"Yam! Cómo has venido tan pronto?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

Él sonrió e hinchó el pecho con orgullo "Ya ves... Uno, que saca tiempo de cualquier sitio para estar contigo.." 

"Uno, que saca tiempo de cualquier sitio para estar contigo... --Le imitó Vegeta-- Pero qué patético! No me extraña que los Saibamans acabaran contigo tan fácilmente..." Dijo sonriendo ladino mientras se incorporaba en la cama

Yamcha frunció el ceño y apretó los puños mirándole fieramente, pero luego sonrió con malicia "Pues tú no eres el más indicado para hablar, teniendo en cuenta cómo Freezer te humilló hasta matarte..." Se burló

Bulma se volvió a mirar al Saiya. Vegeta le miraba de tan mala forma que esperaba que de un momento a otro Yamcha cayera al suelo fulminado. Se levantó, varias venas le asomaban por la frente; estaba realmente enfadado. Que un patético humano se atreviera a recordarle aquella humillación!!

"Cómo te atreves a insultar al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, maldito gusano! Podría borrarte del mapa con el pensamiento!!" Rugió acercándose a él

"Oh, vamos, no fue algo así lo que le dijiste a Freezer?" El hombre siguió con el mismo tono burlón

"Yamcha, vale ya!" Le dijo Bulma preocupada por el cariz que estaban tomando los acontecimientos. Vegeta quizás podía no estar en buena forma en aquél momento pero aún así era más fuerte que su novio, sin lugar a dudas...

"Cállate! No será una mujer la que me defienda! Y tú... te voy a partir la boca a hostias ahora mismo!" Rugió poniéndose en posición de combate

Antes de que pudiera suceder algo, Bulma, con cara de muy pocos amigos se interpuso entre los dos "Ah, no! En mi casa no! Qué os habéis creído que es esto? Un ring de lucha libre? Todo lo tenéis que arreglar a base de pegaros de leches... Bien! Haced lo que os venga en gana, pero fuera de aquí!"

Ambos luchadores se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fieramente, pero al final Yamcha desistió "Está bien, Bulma, pero sólo porque tú lo dices..."

"Maldito cobarde...!" Siseó el Saiya sin perder la postura 

"Ya está bien, Vegeta!-- Bulma le agarró de un brazo y le llevó hasta la cama-- He dicho que no quiero peleas dentro de mi casa! Y menos estando como estás!" Dijo refiriéndose a cómo le había visto balancearse Eso para que luego diga que se encuentra bien... Qué idiota! Acaso quiere impresionarme con sus machadas? (dícese de lo que hace el típico chico machote, duro, etc...)

"Ahora mismo vas a tumbarte a dormir y no vas a entrenar más hasta mañana, oyes?"

"Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, mujer?" Le preguntó de bastante mal humor, pero ya sentado en la cama 

"La dueña de la casa! Y mientras tú vivas aquí tendrás que acatar ciertas normas de convivencia, has oído? Porque si no se acabó el entrenar con los aparatos de mi padre!" Se cruzó de brazos y miró triunfante cómo se echaba sobre la cama "Hala, Yam, vámonos..." Le dijo a él después cogiéndole de un brazo y sacándole de la habitación 

El muchacho sopló aún alucinado por lo que acababa de ver "Bulma, no puedo creer que hayas conseguido dominar a ese Saiya... Debimos llamarte a ti cuando vinieron a luchar contra nosotros..."

"Por supuesto! Es mucho más productiva la inteligencia que la fuerza bruta, y está visto que lo primero no abunda demasiado entre vosotros, eh, Yamcha? --le reprendió mientras marchaban al cuarto de ella-- Cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido meterte con él de esa forma? Es que no te das cuenta de que cuando se encuentre bien te va a destrozar, idiota!!!"

El hombre levantó las cejas y muy al estilo de Gokuh se frotó la cabeza "La verdad es que no había pensado en ello... Me cabreó lo que dijo y busqué una manera de hacérselo pagar, eso es todo..."

La mujer abrió el armario y comenzó a buscar ropa adecuada para ir a tono con su novio "Es... es cierto lo de la pelea?" Le preguntó ya más calmada

"Acaso le oíste desmentirlo? A través de Kaiohsama pudimos ver todo el combate... Fue tremendo... Freezer era una mala bestia de cuidado, cari, no te imaginas la paliza que le dio... Y aún después de eso le atravesó el corazón de un disparo, el muy bestia..."

"Qué horror... --murmuró la chica rebuscando una blusa que le fuera bien con la falda de cuadros que había elegido-- Y qué pasó después?"

"Le contó a Gokuh la historia de cómo Freezer había traicionado a su raza después de haberles servido tanto tiempo... Creo que destruyó su planeta, o algo así... Y ya al final fue cuando le pidió llorando a Gokuh que matara a Freezer... --se encogió de hombros-- No sé tú, pero creo que se merecía lo que le pasó después de lo que nos hizo..."

"Nadie se merece eso, Yamcha... ni siquiera alguien como Vegeta... Siendo como es él, te imaginas lo que debe ser servir al tirano que destruyó a tu raza? El señor don Príncipe a las órdenes de ese cornudo? No me extraña que sea tan... tan... como es después de pasar su vida con ese monstruo... Por cierto, crees que este color le pega a las botas altas?"

"Hummm... sí, yo creo que sí..."

"Pues hala, majete, sal fuera que me voy a cambiar...!" Y mientras que lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que su chico le había contado

La feliz pareja de novios salió de la CCorp un rato más tarde y se marcharon, tal y como habían planeado, de compras a un gran centro comercial. A Bulma le gustaba bastante salir a dar vueltas por aquél lugar y a Yamcha tampoco le importaba ir, porque además sabía que después de que ella encontrara ropita que la gustara podrían pasar a la cafetería del local donde comerían deliciosas tortitas con caramelo y nata.... 

Y ahí pasaron casi toda la tarde, yendo luego a dar una vuelta por el paseo más grande de la ciudad. La gente les miraba admirados por dos razones, una porque Bulma no era una persona desconocida para la gente de la Capital del Oeste y otra porque era envidioso verla salir tan bien acompañada... Pero como a todo el mundo, después de cenar en un restaurante un poco caro, les llegó la hora de volver a casa.

Yamcha como siempre la dejó en la puerta con el descapotable rojo que ella le había regalado hacia un año por su aniversario y, tras la emotiva despedida típica de todos los novios, la chica volvió a su casa

"Buenas noches, mamá... --Dijo al entrar en casa-- Otra vez en el salón a estas horas?"

La señora sonrió y bebió un sorbito de té "Es que este libro está más interesante... Qué tal os lo habéis pasado? Te has comprado algo?"

"Ay! Me he dejado las bolsas en el coche de Yam! Bueno... entonces te lo enseñaré todo mañana por la noche..."

Ella se rió suavemente "Menos mal que en casa no tenemos problemas de armarios..."

"Mamá...! --agitó la cabeza un poco enfurruñada por su comentario-- Me voy a la cama..."

"Muy bien, cariño, hasta mañana..." 

Bulma subió las escaleras al piso de arriba y al pasar por el pasillo echó un vistazo involuntario a la habitación del Saiya, que como cuando entró, aún estaba abierta. 

Puso las manos en las caderas y sopló "Mírale, si ya lo sabía yo... No podía quedarse en la cama descansando, no... Pues me va a oír!" Bajó como una exhalación las escaleras por las que había subido y le preguntó a su madre por el hombre

"Salió hace un rato... Le dije que se pusiera una camisa, que se iba a resfriar, pero no me hizo caso... en fin! Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque es un irresponsable y está herido y seguro que se ha ido a entrenar otra vez!"

"Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga, eh mujer?" Dijo Vegeta -- que había bajado al jardín a dar una vuelta-- entrando por la puerta en ese momento. 

La chica al principio se quedó muda de la sorpresa pero pronto reaccionó "Porque luego me toca a mí ir a curarte siempre, por eso me importa! Y porque eres un huesped en esta casa y tengo que velar por tu integridad!"

"Bah! Eso son tonterías. Déjame en paz de una vez, no te he pedido nada. Llevo toda la vida cuidándome sólo, no voy a necesitar una enfermera cada vez que me haga un arañazo" Comenzó a andar hacia la escalera, pero Bulma le agarró por un brazo "Arañazos? Como todas esas cicatrices en tu cuerpo?"

El Saiya se libró de su agarró con un movimiento brusco "Si vuelves a tocarme lo pagarás, me oyes?" 

"No me digas que vas a pegarme... --Le replicó ella andando hacia atrás un poco asustada-- No me digas que no te daría pena pegar a una chica tan bonita como yo..."

"Y quién dice que eres bonita? El estúpido de Yamcha? Bah! Habría que tener mal gusto para fijarse en ti. He conocido al menos a 50 mujeres que estaban mucho mejor que tú" DIjo con arrogancia cruzándose de brazos

"Estás diciendo que soy FEA???"

Vegeta no dijo nada pero sonrió malamente

"IDIOTA! GILIPOLLAS! CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO! MAMÁ, DILE ALGO!!!"

La señora se tomó lo que quedaba del té de la taza y sonrió "Me parece que hacéis buena pareja"

"QUEEEEEÉ???!!!" Exclamaron a un tiempo

Ella se rió ligeramente, aunque al momento frunció ligeramente el ceño desilusionada "Pero tenéis el mismo carácter... Me parece que no os soportáis demasiado y eso es importante..."

"Joder, qué tontería!! Me voy!" Exclamó yendo escaleras arriba

"Yo también!" Dijo, y le siguió

"Quieres dejar de seguirme, fea?!"

"Duermo en el mismo piso que tú, gilipollas!" 

* * *


	2. 2

In and Out of Love

* * *

Cousas de Meigas...

Se sucedieron días en que cada vez que se veían no podían dejar de insultarse y lanzarse todo tipo de puyas, unas veces verbales, y otras en forma de frascos, cucharas, martillos y demás objetos susceptibles de ser lanzados. Por fortuna para todos los que vivían allí Vegeta estaba muy ocupado con su entrenamiento y se dejaba ver poco... 

Unos meses más tarde llegó su aniversario

Bulma canturreaba feliz una canción mientras se arreglaba en su cuarto. Aquella noche pensaba pasárselo de miedo junto con Yam... 

Se rió con picardía mientras se miraba en el espejo. A Yamcha le iba a dar algo cuando la viera. Se había comprado un vestido rojo largo para la ocasión, y para qué iba a negarlo? Le quedaba de maravilla...

·Estaba muerta de curiosidad por saber lo que el chico le iba a regalar. Llevaba días torturándola con pequeñas pistas que no llegaban a ningún lado... Se retocó ligeramente la sombra de ojos y se echó aquél perfume que sus padres la habían regalado por su último cumpleaños. 

Ya estaba lista, y además había acabado cinco minutos antes de la hora! La mujer se sonrió Y eso para que luego diga que soy una tardona...

Media hora después, Bulma estaba sentada en el salón con su madre

"Bah! Seguro que ha tenido alguna avería en el coche..." Dijo en voz alta

La sra Briefs levantó los ojos del libro que leía "He oído en la radio hace un rato que el tráfico estaba colapsado en el centro de la ciudad porque un camión había derrapado o algo así..."

"Claro! Ves?" Bulma sopló un poco más tranquila. Yam no solía ser inpuntual y como no la había llamado estaba comenzando a inquietarse... 

Y pasó una hora.

Mamá levantó los ojos del libro otra vez al escuchar el sonido de una hoja al romperse violentamente. Bulma había arrancado una página de una revista con todas sus ganas y en ese momento la estrujaba sin piedad entre sus manos

"Bulma, hija, tranquilízate un poquito... Ya verás como es una tontería... Seguro que su entrenamiento le está durando más de la cuenta, eso es todo...."

"Me va a oír cuando llegue... --Fue lo único que dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos-- Precisamente quedamos después de cenar para que tuviera tiempo de entrenar.... Le voy a matar!"

Las dos mujeres se giraron al escuchar una carcajada "Así que ese imbécil te ha dejado plantada!"

"CÁLLATE VEGETA!!"

El otro siguió riéndose "Apostaría a que se ha ido con otra y no se ha acordado de ti!"

Bulma se levantó hecha una furia y se encaró con él "Eso no es cierto! Me prometió que todo eso había acabado y yo le creo!"

Vegeta fijó ojos inexpresivos en los azules de ella y ambos se mantuvieron así durante segundos, sólo mirándose, sus caras serias, como compitiendo. Entonces los labios del Saiya se curvaron en una sonrisa ladina, irónica, que hizo que la mujer comprendiera perfectamente la opinión que tenía sobre Yamcha

"Me importa un carajo lo que pienses! Yamcha será un gilipollas pero al menos es una persona decente, no como cierto alienígena malnacido que todos conocemos y que ni siquiera debería estar vivo!!" Le gritó antes de salir corriendo del salón. Ambos pudieron escuchar los tacones de sus zapatos repicar contra los escalones

Mamá suspiró suavemente mirando al Saiya, que se encogió de hombros como si la cosa no fuera con él. Vegeta fue hacia la cocina a comer algo para proseguir su entrenamiento inmediatamente después...

Se quitó la camiseta y la lanzó de malas maneras sobre uno de los sillones 

Quién se cree que es esa idiota mujer para hablarme así?! Pensó con rabia aumentando los números del indicador. Sabía de sobra que tenía razón en lo que le había dicho, incluso él mismo lo había llegado a pensar a menudo. Pero le jodía que le recordaran que estaba allí por un maldito error. Un error? Ha! Seguro que los malditos dioses no me dejaron morir porque si no se les acababa el espectáculo! De quién se iban a reír más que de mí? Soy un Príncipe destronado, humillado frente a todos! Ni siquiera soy capaz de superar a un maldito vasallo subnormal y traidor!! 

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba rodeado por la llamarada de su aura azulada, que crepitaba y lamía el techo al ritmo de su furia

Los astrólogos me prometieron ser el mejor! Hasta Padre lo pensaba! No pueden estar todos equivocados! Tiene que haber una forma de superar a Kakarotto y no descansaré hasta verle temblar ante mi poder!!

Mientras tanto, Bulma estaba sentada en el borde de su cama sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba reprimiendo las ganas de subir al laboratorio y fabricarse un bazooka "de bolsillo" para disparar contra la maldita nave y su maldito ocupante. Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso! No podía creer que fuera un hombre tan insensible, tan desagradecido! Después de todo lo que hacían por él! Tenía que haber escuchado a su padre cuando le dijo que sería mejor que no viviera allí con ellos. Pero noo... Su parte de "buena persona" tuvo que meter la pata

De buena soy tonta! Joder! Y ese Yamcha dónde coño se ha metido!! La mujer arañó ligeramente la colcha de su cama. Su novio le dijo que sus filtreos con otras chicas se habían acabado. Se lo juró! No podía creer --mejor dicho, no quería creer-- las palabras de Vegeta... 

Pasaron dos horas de duros entrenamientos en la nave de gravedad. Vegeta estaba tomándose un ligero descanso cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta un par de veces antes de abrirla. Frunció el ceño cuando una visita realmente indeseable cruzó la puerta

"Qué demonios se te ha perdido aquí?" Le preguntó de malas maneras mientras se levantaba del suelo. Dos pares de ojos negros se cruzaron al instante, pero Yamcha decidió apartar los suyos y mirar a otro lado. Bastante le incomodaba la situación de tener que pedirle algo a ese bastardo Saiyajin como para encima tener que sostener un combate con sus ojos de hielo

"Podrías abrirme la puerta?"

Vegeta cruzó los brazos y sopló divertido mientras sonreía friamente. Le parecía muy gracioso que aquél tipo odioso tuviera que pedirle algo "Y... por qué debería? Haber venido a tu hora"

El chico apretó los puños. De antemano sabía que iba a ser difícil convencerle, pero no se esperaba esa contestación "No tengo por qué darte explicaciones..."

"Y yo no tengo por qué abrirte la puerta. Y ahora lárgate, tengo que seguir entrenando" Cansado de la estúpida conversación se acercó a la máquina con intención de volverla a encender

"Espera Vegeta...!"

"Qué pasa ahora? Ah claro! Olvidaba que si enciendo esto acabarás aplastado contra el suelo..." Sonrió burlón

Yamcha hizo oídos sordos a su comentario "Por favor, ábreme la puerta. Tengo que disculparme con Bulma y no puedo abrir el otro cierre..." Odiaba tener que rebajarse así pero no veía solución posible. Los Briefs cerraban la casa por la noche con otra cerradura especial que sólo se activaba con las huellas dactilares de los que vivían allí... Incluido el Saiya

"Pues entra por la ventana!" Bufó el otro perdiendo la paciencia. Desde el principio tenía muy claro que no iba a acceder y aquél humano se estaba volviendo realmente una molestia "Si no te largas de aquí ahora mismo te mataré y ya no tendrás problemas para entrar en su casa, me oyes?"

"Está bien, joder!" Yam salió con un portazo Ahí te parta un rayo cabronazo!!! Pensó el chico cabreado Yo no sé ni para qué lo intento! 

Tras comprobar que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto flotó hasta la del cuarto de Bulma y llamó al cristal para que le abriera. Al mirar dentro vio que ella estaba tumbada sobre la cama, vestida y todo, aunque se había quitado los zapatos

Bulma se agitó en sueños hasta que al fin, con otro par de golpecitos se despertó del todo. Al principio se sobresaltó al ver la figura en su ventana pero pronto se dio cuenta que no podría ser un ladrón

Yamcha sonrió cuando la vio acercarse a la ventana y abrirla "Puedo pasar?"

"No" Le respondió sin emoción. Una ráfaga de frío aire de febrero sacudió el chaquetón de cuero del chico y la hizo temblar a ella

"Vamos Bulma, perdóname...! Se me pasó, en serio! Lo siento mucho..."

"Sí, claro! Siempre igual, Yamcha! Estoy cansada de que nunca te acuerdes de mí, joder! Debería... debería...!!"

"Por favor...! Además, hace días que te compré esto... Lo sabes!.. --le dijo tendiéndole una pequeña cajita-- Estaba demasiado metido en mi entrenamiento y no me acordé hasta que Puar me avisó..."

Ella tomó la cajita y al abrirla encontró un bonito collar de perlas grises "Es... precioso..." Murmuró

"Lo siento, de verdad. Perdóname, sí?" 

Bulma le metió dentro de casa y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Todas las paranoias que se había estado formando durante horas se esfumaron al tomar contacto con su cuerpo. Y así quedó todo resuelto aquella noche...

Al día siquiente Yamcha se quedó a comer, y Mamá preparó una barbacoa en el jardín

Bulma aprovechó un momento de despiste de su novio para hacerle una ahogadilla en la piscina

"Hahahahaha! Dónde están tus reflejos de guerrero, Yam?" Se burló la mujer mientras dejaba salir al pobre chico, que tosía por el agua que había tragado

"Atjó! Atjó! Me --Atjó!-- vengaré! Atjó!" Yamcha hizo crujir sus nudillos y sonrió malamente mientras se zambullía en el agua y buceaba hasta ella. Bulma por su parte intentaba huír nadando hacia otro lado, pero su novio parecía haberse convertido en un tiburón hambriento...

Vegeta salió de la nave de gravedad donde entrenaba con una toalla sobre los hombros. No estaba precisamente de buen humor, ya que a pesar de que se ejercitaba mucho todos los días nunca parecía ser suficiente para alcanzar su meta. Aunque se aferraba fieramente al convencimiento de que por ser quien era, tenía necesariamente que ser mejor que un guerrero de clase baja sin cerebro, había veces que le daban ganas de mandarlo todo al carajo y marcharse muy lejos de allí. En Chikyuu no se le había perdido nada, no era bien recibido allí y además estaban Kakarotto y esa panda de estupidos amigos suyos que siempre parecían recordarle que él no era el mejor

Mientras se dirigía a la casa escuchó el jaleo que estaban armando esos dos, y no pudo sino soplar al verles comportarse como críos

Si no fuera porque está ella también volaría en pedazos la piscina con ese gilipollas dentro... Pensó apretando los dientes fastidiado. No soportaba al novio de Bulma, le parecía el personaje más patético que se había cruzado en --casi-- toda su vida. Debería estar prohibido que determinadas personas pudieran andar sueltas por el mundo. Es una vergüenza incluso para su patética raza...

Anduvo hasta el interior de la casa, y mientras cruzaba el salón para llegar a la cocina escuchó un pequeño sonido. Se paró y miró a su alrededor. Venía de un aparato negro que estaba sobre las ropas de Yamcha.

Por curiosidad se acercó a ver lo que era, y cogió el busca en su mano, apretando uno de los botones. Pronto un mensaje cruzó la pantalla de cuarzo

* Gracias por ayer. No olvides esta tarde. Besos, Lyl *

El Saiya frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza, sonriendo para sí. Así que se la estaba pegando a Bulma... Otra cosa más para añadir a su lista de cosas *buenas*. Desde luego, les haría un favor a todos si le borrara del mapa...

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había estado pensando y se sorprendió a sí mismo. Y mucho. Qué imbécil! La estupidez de este planeta debe de ser contagiosa, joder! Pensó al darse cuenta que estaba interesándose por ella

Cabreado consigo mismo entró en la cocina como una tromba, encontrando --y casi tirando-- a Mamá en el proceso

"Vegeta-kun! Qué agradable sorpresa! Quieres comer con nosotros? Tenemos barbacoa... Papá está preparando el fuego en el jardín..."

"No" La respondió secamente abriendo el frigorífico y cogiendo un tetrabrick de zumo de piña. Esa cría me odia y me desprecia como el resto de sus patéticos amigos... Malditos todos ellos! Algún día les enseñaré quién es el gran Príncipe de los Saiyas...

La mujer suspiró desilusionada mientras le veía acabarse el zumo. Desde que llegó a vivir con ellos, ya no sabía por quién decantarse. Gokuh era tan tierno, tan mono... Pero Vegeta tenía un aire misterioso que le hacía irresistible... Además, le daba pena verle siempre tan solo...

"Mamá! Hay refrescos en la--" Según Yamcha entró en la cocina, se calló. El ver allí al Saiya le había pillado por sorpresa. Vegeta dejó el tetrabrick vacío de malas maneras sobre la meseta de la cocina y salió fuera, empujando al hombre en el proceso

"Oye tú! Quién te crees que eres! A ver si miras por dónde vas!"

Vegeta ni se molestó en contestarle

El joven sopló. No entendía cómo los Briefs admitían en su casa a un bastardo arrogante como Vegeta. Además, quién les aseguraba que no le iba a dar por volar la casa en pedazos en uno de sus arranques de mala leche? Ese hombre era peligroso! A parte de que no le hacía mucha gracia que viviera bajo el mismo techo que su novia...

"Toma, Yam-kun, me pediste refrescos, verdad?" La mujer sonrió, desviándole así de sus pensamientos. Él cogió la bandeja que le tendían y se despidió de ella aún un poco pensativo

Cuando llegó al salón escuchó la voz amarga de Vegeta detrás de él "Mientes mejor de lo que pensaba... Por no decir que Bulma es una ingénua..."

"Déjame en paz-- exclamó sin volverse siquiera. Pero paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta a qué se refería-- Qué estás insinuando?"

El Saiya sopló "Nada. Encontré esto pitando en el salón" Le tiró el busca y cruzó los brazos

Yamcha por cogerlo dejó caer la bandeja con los refrescos. Los vasos de cristal se partieron con gran estruendo, derramando todo el contenido por el suelo

Leyó el mensaje de una pasada y los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes "No vas a decirle nada, verdad?"

"Y por qué no?"

"Y por qué sí? Qué más te da si yo salgo con otras chicas? Además, Bulma nunca te creería..."

"Cómo estás tan seguro? Además tarde o temprano se acabará enterando igual"

"Tú lo que quieres es joderme, verdad? Bulma me importa mucho, pero soy incapaz de pasarme el día en casa mientras trabaja, eso es todo. Me da igual si lo entiendes o no, no sé si quiera por qué te lo cuento" Acabó molesto guardándose el busca en el bolsillo. Su intención era marcharse fuera de la casa, sin recordar el estropicio de los vasos o el refresco que la mujer le había pedido

Ella apareció en ese momento por la puerta

"Qué ha pasado aquí?!" Exclamó viendo a los dos hombres con cara de pocos amigos y los vasos rotos por el suelo

"Me... tropecé y se me cayeron los vasos" Dijo Yamcha agachándose y comenzando a poner los trozos de cristal sobre la bandeja

Bulma frunció el ceño, sabiendo que algo no encajaba. Y ese algo era qué pintaba Vegeta en todo el cuadro. 

---0oooo0---

Tras la opipara comida y un buen rato de agradable charla, Yamcha se marchó de la Ccorp alegando que tenía que entrenar ya que hacía algún tiempo que descuidaba sus entrenamientos. 

Así, mientras mamá se daba una vuelta por el jardín interior de la casa, Bulma se quedó sentada en el salón echándole un vistazo al periódico del día. Estaba dándole vueltas al incidente con los vasos de hacía unas horas, porque de seguro que Yam no se había tropezado... Se preguntó de nuevo qué estaría haciendo allí Vegeta... Quizás él le había empujado? Le habría puesto la zancadilla o algo? Sabiendo lo mal que se llevaban esos dos no le extrañaría demasiado...

Al pasar una de las hojas llegó a la sección de deportes, donde daban un repaso a la liga de baseball. Como siempre, su novio salía en primera página... Luego decía que tenía que marcharse porque descuidaba su entrenamiento, cosa que veía normal teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba muchos días de partido... Además de que solía irse de juerga a menudo con los compañeros de equipo...

Todo eso demostraba que Yamcha ya no tenía tanto interés por luchar como hacía unos años. Y eso, la verdad, la tranquilizaba. Nunca le habían gustado los tremendos combates en los que se veían envueltos su novio y amigos, porque aunque sabía que eran muy fuertes el enemigo siempre era más... Aquél chico del futuro les había puesto las cosas muy negras, y ella no quería perder a ninguno... No de nuevo.

De pronto llegó la madre de Bulma de la cocina con una bandeja en las manos "Bulma-chan! Mira qué bandeja más mona he encontrado para los pastelillos de la merienda!" Le dijo con su eterna sonrisa

La chica sopló "Ahora mismo podría haber sido creado el Jinzouningen y tú tan contenta con tus pastelillos!"

La mujer se sentó, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita "Ya sé lo que te pasa. Yam-kun y Vegeta-kun están muy ocupados con sus entrenamientos y no te hacen caso..."

"Eso no es verdad! Además, por qué iba a querer que Vegeta me hiciera caso? Es un maniático de la guerra! Pelear es todo lo que le interesa..." Dijo cruzándose de brazos 

"Oh, pero Bulma-chan, estás siendo muy dura con él!" 

De pronto apareció el sr. Briefs. Después de la comida se había encerrado en el laboratorio y parecía estar cansado "Ahh! En mi vida he conocido un hombre tan imprudente como ese Vegeta...! No hace más que pedirme continuamente más aparatos para entrenar..."

"Ves lo que te decía, mamá?"

"No estás siendo justa. Yo creo que es un chico encantador, lo único es que es demasiado reservado. Seguro que entrena tanto para no sentirse solo... Y además, no te has fijado en todas esas cicatrices? Ha debido tener una vida muy difícil..."

La chica miró al suelo unos momentos pensando en las palabras de su madre. En su mente se perfilaron imágenes que había presenciado días atrás, cuando por casualidad le vio sentado en las escaleras de la nave, seguramente tomándose un descanso. Tammu estaba ronroneando felizmente bajo su mano...

...Seguro que entrena tanto para no sentirse solo...

"Pero mamá! No era Gokuh tu preferido?" Exclamó el Dr. mirando a su mujer sorprendido

"Hum... sí, pero es que Vegeta es tan especial... Creo que un día voy a invitarles a los dos a comer...."

"La verdad es que nunca se me ha ocurrido pensar en eso... Quizás lo que necesite es un amigo..." Comentó Bulma mientras cogía un pastel

"Seguramente..."

"Pues yo creo que no estamos hablando de la misma persona" El sr. agitó la cabeza

Escucharon la puerta de la casa abrirse y al momento Yamcha estaba allí, vestido con su gi rojo de entrenamiento 

"Pero Yam, qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó Bulma contenta y sorprendida

"Pensé que podría entrenar en el jardín de tu casa y así verte en los descansos..." Lo que en realidad le preocupaba era que el Saiya se fuera de la lengua y así, estando él delante Bulma no le creería... 

Ella sonrió mientras acababa el pastel. De pronto hubo un terrible temblor seguido de una explosión

* * *


	3. 3

In and Out of Love

* * *

Cruz de navajas por una mujer...

Las dos mujeres se pusieron en pie de un salto mientras, al igual que el resto, miraban por la ventana. Había una enorme columna de humo saliendo de la destrozada nave donde segundos antes entrenaba Vegeta.

Bulma se tapó la boca horrorizada y salió corriendo al exterior seguida de cerca por Yamcha

Sus pies la detuvieron en seco al llegar frente aquél montón de escombros que aún humeaban "No... no puede ser... Vegeta!" Le llamó mientras comenzaba a apartar pedazos del casco a manos desnudas

El inesperado surgir de una mano la asustó terriblemente y cayó hacia atrás, chocádose con Yamcha y acabando ambos por los suelos. Tras la mano apareció el resto del Saiya, que consiguió quedarse en pie unos instantes hasta que sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerlo más

"Vegeta!! --Exclamó la mujer comenzando a trepar por los escombros-- Vas a acabar con ese entrenamiento tuyo ahora mismo! Terminarás matándote!"

"Cállate mujer... estúpida... --medio gruñó mientras se incorporaba de nuevo-- Estoy... perfectamente..." Esta vez no llegó si quiera a ponerse en pie antes de derrumbarse hacia un lado

Bulma tomó su cabeza y la colocó sobre sus rodillas, acariciándole suavemente y manchándose con la sangre que resbalaba por su cara contraída por el dolor

"Déjame... en paz... estás retrasando... mi entrenamiento..."

"No pienses que te voy a dejar entrenar en el estado en que estás" 

"Son sólo... unos rasguños... Nada importante..." Consiguió decir entre dientes

"Puedes seguir diciendo todas las tonterías que quieras --ella sonrió dulcemente-- A partir de ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga..."

Yamcha frunció el ceño al contemplar la manera en que su novia miraba al Saiya entre sus brazos. 

"Mamá! Llama al médico! Papá, Yamcha, ayudadme a meterle dentro!"

---0oooo0---

"Bueno, esto ya está..." Sopló el doctor quitándose los guantes de goma

"Se pondrá bien Vegeta-kun?" Preguntó Mamá mientras aferraba las manos de su esposo ansiosamente

"Sí... Pero tiene que descansar mucho. En mi vida he visto a un hombre en este estado!"

"Gracias, doctor..."

Una vez se hubo marchado, Yamcha y Bulma se quedaron solos en la habitación del Saiya. Bulma le miraba con una mezcla de ternura y compasión, y el chico no pudo resistirlo " No entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por él... No será que te gusta?" Preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño

"Qué? No puedo creerlo, Yamcha! Me parece lo último que te pongas celoso de Vegeta sólo porque por una vez en la vida alguien le da un poco de cariño..."

"Es un bastardo..."

"Y tú no eres mejor que él cuando no sientes compasión por alguien que está herido! Estoy segura que si te dejara le matarías ahora que no puede defenderse!"

"Al menos arrancaríamos una mala hierba de este planeta! No me mires así! Dios, Bulma, él sigue siendo nuestro enemigo, no lo entiendes?!" Exclamó exasperado

"Me da igual quien sea! Y si no eres capaz de entenderlo quizás deberías cambiar de bando, Yamcha!" Le gritó ella de vuelta

El chico no dijo nada y salió de mal humor de allí. En el pasillo se encontró con la Sra. Briefs

"Ya te vas, Yam-kun?"

"Sí!" Gritó sin pararse siquiera

---0oooo0---

Varias horas más tarde, Vegeta se despertó sobresaltado. Había estado soñando con el chico aquél y con Kakarotto... Y la verdad no le había gustado nada. Se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno que cubría su cara y miró a su alrededor para ver dónde estaba. Entonces la vio dormida sobre el escritorio de al lado de la cama y no pudo dejar de mirarla. Ya no llevaba puesto el bikini como por la mañana pero aún así su ropa ajustada marcaba perfectamente sus contornos...

No lo entiendo... No puedo creer que le importe tanto lo que me pase...Ella _tiene_ que odiarme como los demás! Pero entonces... por qué está aquí...? Entonces recordó sus suaves manos tocándole y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al pensar en lo bien que se estaría entre sus brazos en otras circunstancias...

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y al notar vendas achacó al golpe la locura que se le había pasado por la mente.

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Mamá sonrió al pillarle viendo a su hija. El Saiya miró rápidamente al techo poniéndose colorado por momentos. 

La señora, más sonriente que de costumbre, agitó ligeramente a su hija para despertarla "Vamos cariño, despierta, tienes una llamada..."

Bulma abrió los ojos somnolienta y bostezó ligeramente "Vaya... me quedé dormida... Qué buena enfermera soy... "Se rió entre dientes y se volvió a mirar a Vegeta, que se estaba haciendo el dormido "Todavía está inconsciente...?"

"Eso parece...-- le encubrió la señora-- Vamos, Yam-kun te espera en el teléfono..."

"Yam...? --murmuró ella recordando la pelea que habían tenido hacía unas horas-- Vigílale, vale? En un momento vuelvo..."

"Sí, cariño..." Cuando la chica se hubo marchado de la habitación, Mamá acercó la silla a la cama y se sentó allí "Así que... te gusta mi hija, eh? No me extraña, es una monada... Pero no te preocupes, no voy a decir nada... Será nuestro secreto, sí?" 

El Saiya prefirió no decir nada. Es más, continuó haciendo como si durmiera, aunque en realidad su mente estaba en funcionamiento Qué interés tiene esta mujer en todo esto? Lo peor es que... creo que... tiene razón. No puedo entender qué me pasa con esa mujer... No puedo creerlo! Qué tontería! No tengo tiempo ni ganas para estúpidos sentimientos! Tengo que derrotar a ese imbécil de Kakarotto y no consentiré que nada ni nadie me distraiga de mi objetivo!

"Supongo que tendrás hambre así que voy a prepararte una buena comida. Te apetece?" Mamá se encogió de hombros al esperar respuesta y no recibir nada. Luego marchó fuera de la habitación, hacia la cocina.

Por el camino se encontró con Bulma "Te dije que cuidaras de él, mamá!"

"Tranquila cariño, ya está despierto... Sólo voy a prepararle algo de cenar... Quieres ayudarme?" 

"Claro... entre las dos tardaremos menos... Ese Saiya más que estómago tiene un agujero negro..." Comentó sonriente la chica

"Cómo es que estás tan contenta, hija?"

"Nah, Yam vendrá a buscarme esta noche... Me compensará por lo de ayer..."

---0oooo0---

En el momento en que las dos mujeres irrumpieron en la habitación, Mamá se echó a reír con su voz dulce y Vegeta sintió cómo le subía el calor hacia la cara. Rápidamente cogió la sábana y se la echó por la cabeza

Bulma se acercó a él dejando la bandeja sobre el escritorio "Oye, te encuentras bien?" Le dijo bajando la sábana de nuevo y poniéndole la mano en la frente "Creo que tienes algo de fiebre..."

"Qué coño voy a tener fiebre! Déjame en paz, mujer!" Exclamó mirando a otra parte. Por alguna estúpida razón al verlas entrar no había podido evitar ponerse colorado y el escuchar a la mujer reírse de fondo le ponía aun más en evidencia

La chica frunció un poco el ceño extrañada por el comportamiento del Saiya y la risa de su madre. No será que estos dos... Qué dices, Bulma! Es tu madre! Es Vegeta! Es imposible! Acabó pensando agitando la cabeza y sonriendo por la tontería que había pensado

"Bueno chicos os dejo... Voy a regar las plantas un ratito..." Sonrió Mamá antes de lanzarles un beso a ambos de despedida

Cuando Bulma se volvió para ver al Saiya contuvo las ganas de estamparle un jarrón en la cabeza por intentar levantarse. Puso una mano sobre su pecho y le miró con expresión furibunda

"Tú no te mueves de aquí, me has oído? Tienes que dejar que tu cuerpo se cure antes de seguir con tu estúpido entrenamiento"

"Cállate! Estoy perfecta---" Un fuerte dolor en la parte baja del costillar le dejó sin respiración a mitad de la palabra 

Ella sopló disgustada y le ayudó a recostarse "Ves? Esto es lo que sacas por no querer hacerme caso!" Luego cogió la bandeja y se sentó en un lado de la cama 

"El doctor dijo que necesitas descansar así que por favor tómatelo con calma --Le dijo con más suavidad acercándole la bandeja donde había un hermoso cuenco de sopa-- Seguro que querrás algo más así que cuando termines bajo a traerte el resto..."

Vegeta cogió la cuchara y empezó a comer. Aunque el brazo le dolía prefería aguantarse a dejar que la mujer le alimentara... Eso sería vergonzoso! 

Más? --Pensó-- Creo que ya he cubierto el cupo de vergüenza de toda mi vida... Y en menos de una hora! Inexplicablemente se había puesto colorado al ser cogido mirando a la mujer pero lo que más le avergonzaba era el sentimiento de atracción que tenía por la chica que ahora mismo estaba sentada en su cama. Eso era algo intolerable para un guerrero como él!

Se la quedó mirando sorprendido cuando le empezó a contar que había quedado con Yamcha esa noche. Bulma sabía perfectamente que no le interesaban esos temas y menos estando su novio por medio pero creyó que confiarle ciertas cosas sería una buena forma de entablar amistad con él. La verdad era que cuanto más lo pensaba más le daba la razón a su madre...

Después de un rato de bajar y subir cuencos con comida y de tener una "conversación" que más bien parecía monólogo la chica miró su reloj y vio que era hora de arreglarse para la cita, así que dejó al Saiya solo en su cuarto y se fue a vestir.

Al principio había pensado ponerse el traje de la noche anterior, pero decidió no darle ese gusto a Yamcha. Después de todo había sido culpa suya el haberselo perdido... Quizás para su cumpleaños...

Cogió un gato de peluche y lo puso a su lado para hablar con él mientras se cambiaba. Al menos así no le daba tanto la sensación de hablar sola...

"Sabes? Se me hace raro que Yam haya llamado para disculparse tan rápido conmigo... No sé por qué, pero hoy lleva todo el día un poco extraño... Además supuestamente iba a entrenar hasta muy tarde... No lo entiendo... Pero quién entiende a los hombres? --Terminó de ponerse las botas y se acercó al tocador a pintarse-- Sobre todo a los hombres de los que me rodeo. A cada uno más raro..." Por supuesto, estaba pensando en Son-kun y el resto de los chicos. Sin olvidar a su huesped, claro... 

"Creo que él es el más raro de todos... Y también el más inteligente" Le confesó al gatito mientras le plantaba una mano encima y le revolvía el pelo ligeramente Y el más atractivo... Pensó momentos después cuando se estaba pintando la raya. Claro que, el que sea atractivo no implica nada... También Gokuh lo es, y qué? No entiendo aún por qué Yam se comportó así esta tarde... El ladrón siempre piensa que todos son de su condición. Habrá creído que porque Vegeta está bueno (bien, macizo, guapetón) yo me voy a tirar en sus brazos como hace él...

Agitó la cabeza y se obligó a pensar en otra cosa. No quería marcharse cabreada porque pretendía pasárselo bien aquella noche

El claxon de un coche se dejó oír desde la entrada y Bulma supo que era para ella. Se asomó a la ventana y le saludó desde allí para que supiera que le había oído. Era noche cerrada, pero aún así Yamcha la vio, así que se metió en el coche a esperarla.

Bulma tomó el bolso de encima de la cama y revisó si todo estaba en orden. Según estaba bajando las escaleras se acordó de que no le había dado al Saiya lo que el médico le había dicho, así que de nuevo subió corriendo hasta su cuarto

"Mira Vegeta, el médico me dijo que tienes que tomarte esto" Le dijo tomando de la caja una pastilla rosada y acercándosela junto con el vaso de agua que habia dejado junto a la cama por si tenía sed

"No pienso tomarme esas porquerías humanas" Se negó tajantemente

"Es para que no te duelan las heridas y puedas dormir bien esta noche.... Vamos, no te cuesta nada..."

"No"

"Hazlo por mí... Considera que me estas devolviendo el favor"

"Qué favo...?" Ella aprovechó el momento y le metió la pastilla en la boca, acercándole al momento el vaso de agua para que se la tragara de una vez

"Eres...! Eres...!" Comenzó él después de tragársela, pero no era capaz de encontrar un adjetivo que la calificara 

Ella sonrió victoriosa "Chao! Que duermas bien..."

Y que siempre tenga que acabar haciendo lo que a ella le venga en gana...!!!! 

---0oooo0---

A las cuatro y media de la mañana Yamcha paró el descapotable rojo frente a la puerta de la CCorp. La mujer bostezó ligeramente y sonrió "Qué bién me lo he pasado... Deberíamos pasar por ese club más a menudo..."

"Sí... Oye cari, mañana no puedo quedar... Tengo que entrenar todo lo que no he hecho hoy... y además posiblemente me llame el mister para el partido de pasado mañana..." Le mintió para encubrir que había quedado con Lyl, la chica con quien tenía que haber pasado aquella tarde

"No pasa nada, Yam. Pero llámame, vale?"

"Claro... --se despidieron con un beso-- Bye!"

Una vez que Bulma hubo entrado en la casa el deportivo arrancó y se perdió calle abajo

Mira, por una vez mamá no está despierta... Sonrió ella bostezando de nuevo mientras subía por las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Quizás las botas de suela de cuero fueran más elegantes pero alguna ventaja tenían que tener las de suela de goma...

---0oooo0---

A pesar de las airadas protestas de Bulma nadie pudo impedir que el Saiya siguiera con sus entrenamientos casi un día después de su accidente. Ella intentó convencerle en más de una ocasión de que aún no estaba completamente recuperado pero Vegeta nunca la hacía caso. Es más, hasta parecía entrenar más fuerte para hacerla de rabiar. O eso le parecía a ella, al menos...

Y encima, siempre que por cualquier razón coincidían ellos dos con su madre en la misma habitación ocurría lo mismo; Mamá se reía, Vegeta miraba a otra parte y se marchaba rápidamente de allí,y ella no se enteraba de nada. Esto hasta que un día cogió a su madre del brazo, la llevó hasta el salón y la preguntó qué es lo que pasaba con el Saiya

La sra. Briefs --que intuía por dónde iban los tiros-- se rió un buen rato antes de alegar que ella sólo quería a Papá y que si se reía era sólo porque... bueno, Vegeta le parecía gracioso

Gracioso...? No sé qué tiene ese de gracioso! Es insoportable! Quién se ha creído que es para decirme que mi corte de pelo es horrible? Si él parece que hubiera metido los dedos en un enchufe! Pensó la mujer enfadada mientras trabajaba en los planos de un nuevo robot que debería ayudar en la construcción Nadie le ha pedido su opinión y además a mí me gusta! Qué coño le importa a él?! Al estar tan alterada --ya no sólo por el cabreo monumental si no porque tenía mucho que hacer y poco tiempo-- no se dio cuenta y se le torció la linea mientras entintaba "Joder! Y todo por culpa de ese Saiya!"

"Vaya! Ahora es mi culpa el que no sepas hacer una recta con una regla..." Dijo irónico Vegeta apareciendo por la puerta del taller. Bulma le miró fulminante y le lanzó una llave inglesa que por supuesto esquivó "Lárgate de aquí!!"

"Qué genio gastamos hoy por la mañana... " Comentó con burla mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde trabajaba ella

Ella apretó la plumilla en su mano con tal fuerza que casi se le destintó "Oye mira, si no tienes nada que hacer por qué no te das una vuelta por el Infierno y no regresas??!"

Él sacó una cápsula de su bolsillo y la puso encima de la mesa "Quiero que me fabriques un traje como éste"

"Sí, y yo quiero un buque de guerra no te jode! Estoy trabajando mono idiota, no lo ves? Tengo que tener los planos para esta tarde o ese maldito de Bill Gates se hará con el monopolio!! Y mira por dónde voy todavía!"

Vegeta le echó un vistazo al complicado dibujo que estaba entintando la mujer "Qué demonios es? Una batidora?"

"Y un microóndas!!! Es que no tienes ojos? Es un robot obrero!-- Exclamó exasperada-- Oye mira, cuando pueda te hago lo que quieras pero por favor ahora NECESITO que me dejes trabajar!!" 

"Lo que quiera?"

Ella se le quedó mirando un poco extrañada "Sí, lo que sea que me hayas traído... O es que quieres algo más?"

"Ehh... No" Y con esto se dio media vuelta y se marchó tan rápido como había venido, dejando a la mujer perpleja totalmente. Tanto que hasta se le olvidó que estaba cabreada....

---0ooo0---

Aquella misma tarde el Consejo de I+D en pleno se reunió en la Capsule Corp. El Sr. Briefs dio por comenzada la reunión a pesar de que aún faltaba uno, precisamente Gates. Bulma estaba sentada enfrente de una de las ventanas, disfrutando del momento. Su principal competidor no estaba allí y sólo por el hecho de haber llegado tarde posiblemente el resto del Consejo le negara sus votos.

En ese momento estaba hablando el Sr. Jobs, conocido por su famoso diseño Apple, pero ella sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra sus diseños de robótica aplicada... 

De pronto algo llamó su atención en la ventana Ah, sólo es Vegeta saliendo de esa condenada nave... Un momento! Ese no es Gates? Desconectó totalmente de la reunión y centró toda su atención en lo que estaba sucediendo en el jardín de su casa.

Al parecer, su competidor estaba intentando entrar en la casa pero el Saiya no le dejaba. Vio a Gates enfadarse tanto que casi le salía humo de las orejas. Chilló, pataleó, amenazó y se agitó pero de ninguna forma consiguió que Vegeta le dejara entrar Hahaha...! Seguro que lo está haciendo sólo por fastidiar... Pensó divertida riéndose ligeramente.

Dio un bote en la silla cuando el compañero de al lado le tocó en el hombro "Oye, Bulma, te toca exponer...!" Susurró apremiante

Bulma tosió ligeramente intentando hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada y se levantó para presentar su proyecto ante el Consejo, que esperaba impaciente a que la señorita dejara de estar en las nubes....

Tras la bronca que su padre le había echado al finalizar la reunión por no estar atenta, la chica abrió la ventana y se asomó, apoyando los codos en el alfeizar. Estaba pensando cómo es que le había hecho gracia la brutalidad y los malos modales de ese Saiya... Quizás porque Gates me cae muy mal... Pensó mirando uno de los macizos de flores del jardín O quizás porque me gusta la forma de ser de Ve... La chica no terminó el pensamiento, sino que miró a la alianza de plata en su dedo y sonrió agitando la cabeza No... Yo quiero a Yamcha...

* * *


	4. 4

In and Out of Love

* * *

Mientes... tan mal. Cuando dices que me quieres todavía. Mientes... tan mal.   
Y qué ciega estaba... que me lo creía...

Y así pasaron los meses. Y en realidad, todo seguía igual aunque nada era lo mismo... Bulma había pasado todo ese tiempo sin apenas salir de casa. Estaba muy ocupada con los nuevos modelos de robot obrero que le habían encargado. Ciertamente su padre le ayudaba, pero era aún así mucho trabajo para los dos...

Tanto mejor, porque así la chica no tenía tiempo de pararse a pensar cómo su relación con Yamcha había acabado de forma tan... seca

En el cumpleaños de una de sus amigas, Lyl, estuvieron hasta bastante tarde de cachondeo (de juerga nocturna) y ella recordaba perfectamente el afán que tenía él por invitarla a beber... 

El caso es que, para cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tumbada sobre el sillón blanco del salón, rodeada por sus padres... Extrañamente Vegeta estaba allí hablando con ellos y, lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en sus brazos subiendo la escalera

Aún podía escuchar sus palabras cuando le preguntó por Yamcha "Él... Bah! Da igual, es un imbécil..."

Entonces no se dio cuenta, pero tras lo de su aniversario y otras cuantas pifias se le cayó la venda de los ojos. Y es que comprendió que aquella noche la había emborrachado para dejarla en casa y marcharse con otra....

A partir de entonces las situación se hizo insostenible, de forma que un día Bulma llamó a su novio y le dijo que tenía que hablar con él. Aquella misma tarde dejaron de salir juntos. 

Ya no siento lo mismo por ti Yamcha Le había dicho incluso antes de acusarle de irse con otras chicas. Y en realidad era cierto. Después de la desilusión del cumpleaños, después de darse cuenta que Yamcha le había estado mintiendo todo ese tiempo no podían seguir saliendo porque ya no confiaba en él. 

La sorprendió cómo Yamcha parecía molesto por la situación cuando ella lo había estado pasando fatal tomando la decisión... 

A pesar de todo no quiso hacer patente su ruptura e intentaba hacer una vida lo más normal posible. No le dijo nada a sus padres, para ellos todo seguía tan bien como de costumbre... Aunque tuvo que contarselo al Saiya. Desde el primer momento se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba como de costumbre, y ese algo era que Bulma no peleaba con él con las mismas ganas que lo hacía siempre. Además, aquella noche el secreto se hizo añicos...

Ella estaba asomada a la ventana de su cuarto, mirando al cielo estrellado sobre la gran Capital del Oeste "Puedo... puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche... Escribir, por ejemplo, la noche está estrellada y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos. El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta..." Recitó a Neruda sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba. De pronto tiró el plateado anillo que había tenido agarrado en su mano todo ese tiempo. El aro refulgió unos momentos bajo la luz de las estrellas y luego se perdió en la oscuridad. Un pequeño chapoteo la indicó que había caído justo donde ella quería, en el pequeño estanque del jardín

"Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche... Yo le quise... Y a veces él también me quiso..." Musitó sintiendo que iba perdiendo la voz en cada palabra. Tragó saliva y quitó los ojos del cielo. Al mirar hacia otro lado se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la noche. 

Por mucho que la extrañara, Vegeta estaba sentado en la barandilla de la terraza, mirando al horizonte. De pronto volvió la cabeza y se la quedó mirando. No le veía del todo bien en aquella oscuridad pero se sintió reflejada en su soledad... Más que de costumbre. Desde que había comenzado a trabar amistad con él había descubierto que tenían muchas cosas en común pero nunca le había entendido tan bien como aquella noche callada bajo las estrellas...

La chica entonces dejó la ventana que ocupaba para aparecer unos minutos más tarde en la terraza de la parte trasera del edificio. El viento sopló ligero, despeinando suaves cabellos morados a su paso

"Puedo quedarme contigo?" Preguntó casi en un susurro tímido. Ante la no respuesta del hombre, se apoyó en la barandilla y miró hacia la ciudad durante largo rato

"Vegeta... sabes que Yamcha es un gilipollas aún más grande que tú?" Dijo por fin

Él se rió ligeramente desde su asiento en la baranda "Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?"

" Ya estaba harta de tantas mentiras... Me dolía más estar con él que no estarlo... Pero aún así me ha costado mucho romper nuestra relación... "

"Miedo?"

"Sí... no quería quedarme sola..." 

"Qué tonta eres. Deberías buscar a alguien que no fuera del grupo de amigos imbéciles de Kakarotto" Comentó lentamente cruzándose de brazos

"Tienes razón... Lo que me duele es haber sido tan crédula, que me traicionara de esa forma..."

De nuevo se abrió un paréntesis de silencio entre ambos. El Saiya la miró durante unos segundos para luego devolver la vista al horizonte.

No podía entender cómo Bulma no le odiaba como el resto de la gente... Se preocupaba por él, le contaba sus cosas, se interesaba por sus entrenamientos y hasta parecía disfrutar de su compañía a pesar de siempre andar peleando... Ella le caía bien, era tan borde, grosera e inteligente como él y podía mantener una discusión sobre casi cualquier tema... Quizás me soporta porque en el fondo se parece a mí...

"Has tenido novia alguna vez, Vegeta?" Le preguntó con cierta timidez cambiando radicalmente de tema y despejando los pensamientos del Príncipe

"Novia?"

"Sí, una chica, una... compañera"

El Príncipe agitó la cabeza "No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías sentimentales. No sirven para nada"

"Tonterías? Te parece una tontería compartir tu vida con alguien? Es cierto que muchas veces te hacen daño pero... No creo que lo entiendas si nunca lo has probado... Aunque si siempre has estado tan ocupado con tu entrenamiento..."

"He pasado la vida peleando si te refieres a eso"

"Has debido matar a mucha gente..."

"Si supieras tan sólo una parte no estarías aquí hablando conmigo" Dijo sin apenas darle inflexión a la frase, como si fuera totalmente ajeno a lo que acababa de decir

Bulma se colocó el pelo "Si en realidad me importara que fueras un asesino no te hubiera acogido en mi casa, no crees?"

"Los humanos sois gente muy impredecible... Quién sabe? A lo mejor es que eres una suicida..." Contestó en son de guasa encogiéndose de hombros

"A lo mejor..." 

Otro largo silencio sirvió de cultivo para un quizás indiscreto tema

"Qué harás cuando acabe lo de los androides?" 

"Cuando acabe con ellos y con Kakarotto conquistaré este planeta y luego buscaré otros..." Se encogió de hombros

"Para qué?-- Bulma se le quedó viendo a los ojos con expresión de reproche-- Para seguir matando, destruyendo planetas como un Freezer cualquiera ? Y de qué te servirá? Eso, contando conque puedas vencer a Gokuh..."

"Por supuesto que le venceré! No te atrevas a dudarlo, mujer!"

"Gokuh siempre ha sido el más fuerte, todos los que han luchado contra él han perdido..."

"Yo no soy como el resto! Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, un guerrero de élite! Kakarotto es sólo un maldito guerrero de tercera, no tiene sentido que sea más fuerte que yo!" Exclamó apretando los puños

"El que seas un Príncipe no quiere decir que tengas que ser el mejor en todo, Vegeta! Gokuh tiene algo que le hace especial, siempre lo ha tenido! En cambio tú eres muy inteligente... No ves cómo todo está equilibrado? --la mujer hizo una pausa y vio cómo le temblaban los brazos de la fuerza que hacía apretando los puños. Sus pupilas estaban contraídas y Bulma podría jurar que estaba mirando al horizonte tras ella--- No ganas nada envidiando lo que no puedes tener..."

Lo único que daba sentido a su vida en ese planetucho llamado Chikyuu era vencer al traidor y limpiar su nombre! Vivía sólo para demostrarse y demostrarles a todos quién era el mejor! Ya estaba harto de sus burlas, de ser el blanco de sus ironías, de sus comparaciones!! Suyo era el derecho de ser el mejor!!

"Tengo que conseguirlo!! No me digas que no puedo hacerlo!!" Le gritó con una mezcla de ira y frustración agitando su voz.

"Oye, Vegeta..." 

"Déjame en paz!!" Rugió él mirando al suelo maldiciendo interiormente a su padre, a Freezer, a Gokuh y a todo el maldito mundo humano donde la suerte le había impuesto vivir

Bulma le tomo del brazo "No quería hacerte daño... Es sólo que me parece terrible que malgastes tu vida de esa forma" Le dijo suavemente

"Y a ti qué demonios te importa lo que yo haga con mi vida, eh? Sólo soy un jodido alienígena, recuerdas?!"

"Lo sé... pero me importas como para dejar que te autodestruyas..."

El Saiya sopló malhumorado y de un salto se bajó de la barandilla, mirando a la mujer de reojo antes de andar hacia la puerta "No hay nada que destruir"

---0oooo0---

Aquel día era su *aniversario* y había quedado con Yamcha para salir por la tarde, así que había preparado una gran estrella de chocolate que había visto por televisión. A pesar de que hacía más de 6 meses que no salían, al romper se prometieron pasar juntos aquél día si no tenían mejores planes, y el día antes él la había llamado para quedar

Mientras comían estaban viendo el telediario, donde la reportera estaba hablando sobre el gran Botánico de la ciudad. La cámara enfocó en ese momento al paseo lleno de grandes árboles y a un montón de parejitas felices paseando. De pronto la cámara giró y miró a un personaje muy familiar para todos que agarraba tiernamente a una rubia. Bulma dejó caer el tenedor en el plato al verlos. Estaba roja de la vergüenza y el cabreo que la corroía por dentro

"Ese no era Yamcha?" Preguntó el sr. Briefs a su mujer. Ella sólo asintió y tras ver en la tele cómo la parejita entrevistada sobre el parque saludaba a cámara con un beso --que según ellos festejaba su primer año juntos--, miró a su hija. Ella siempre les había dicho que su relación iba perfectamente... Aunque ahora entendían por qué hacía tanto que no veían a Yamcha por casa..

Vegeta sonrió ladinamente pensando en cuán cabrón podía llegar a ser ese patético humano y Bulma agarró un vaso y se lo tiró, marchándose del comedor furiosa.

El Saiya --que había esquivado perfectamente el proyectil-- levantó una ceja un poco sorprendido mientras seguía comiendo Seguro que se cree que me reía de ella... Por una vez que no es así...!

---0ooo0---

Por la tarde, estando ya cerca la hora de la cita, Bulma bajó de su cuarto perfectamente vestida y arreglada y, aprovechando que Vegeta iba a estar entrenando le pidió que cuando llegara Yamcha le dijera que estaba muy ocupada y que no podía salir con él. Ciertamente había pensado en irse con él pero después de vestirse y todo decidió que prefería no verle. Sí, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano rehacería su vida pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida después de haberle visto junto a la que había considerado su mejor amiga, Lyl. Esa bruja traidora se había estado riendo de ella durante tantos meses que no valía la pena ni contarlos... *Huy, Bulma, pues estoy saliendo con un morenazo...! Huy, pues mi novio está más fuerte...!* Menuda cínica! Por eso nunca se lo quería presentar! 

En ese momento los Sres. Briefs exclamaron un fuerte "hasta luego!" desde la puerta antes de marcharse

"Se van tus padres?"

"Sí! Se van a cenar JUNTOS! No tienes nada que hacer con mi madre, maldito alienígena descerebrado!" Le gritó furiosa

Él estaba tan sorprendido por su comentario que incluso tardó en contestar "Tú madre y yo? HA! Te ha trastocado lo de ese niñato, eh?"

PLAF!!! --Tortazo-- "Pero qué gilipollas que eres!!"

Vegeta puso la mano en la mejilla donde ella le había abofeteado "Cómo te atreves a golpearme?! Es que quieres que te mate ahora mismo, mujer del demonio?!" Le gritó 

"Vale! Por mi perfecto! Aprovecha ahora que no puedo correr con estos tacones!" Le gritó a su vez haciendo grandes aspavientos con los brazos

Entonces el Saiya miró sus pies, y luego sus piernas.... y las curvas de sus caderas bajo la falda negra... y el abdomen liso bajo el top negro... y el hueco en dicho top que invitaba a la fantasía... Y no pudo dejar de mirar...

"Te gusta?" Le preguntó ella más suavemente que antes adquiriendo una pose orgullosa

"Sí...--respondió sin pensar, pero al momento se corrigió-- No!" Y se marchó del salón directo al baño para darse una buena ducha... fría. Bulma se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había un cierto rubor en sus mejillas...

---0ooo0---

Bastante más tarde de todo esto salió de la nave con una toalla sobre los hombros desnudos. Al ver la hora que era decidió que dormiría un poco para proseguir por la mañana al despuntar el alba. Abrió las dos cerraduras electrónicas de la casa y su pensamiento voló hacia Yamcha. El chico no había ido todavía... Ni vendrá... Pensó subiendo escaleras arriba. Al pasar por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que su puerta estaba abierta. Ella estaba tumbada sobre la cama, en vaqueros y camiseta blanca, viendo la televisión agarrada a un gato de peluche blanco.

Como la estaba mirando no se dio cuenta de que había una mesita con florero delante de él y se tropezó

Bulma se sobresaltó al escuchar tal escándalo y al salir de la habitación le vio levantarse del suelo

"Vaya... qué torpe eres..." Sonrió mientras observaba los pedazos de jarrón desperdigados por la alfombra

"Quién en su sano juicio pone una mesa en medio de un pasillo?!" Gruñó cogiendo la toalla y poniéndosela de nuevo sobre los hombros

"Quieres... quieres venir a comer chocolate conmigo? Aquí, a mi cuarto..." Le invitó un poco nerviosa temiéndose una borde negativa

El Saiya la miró extrañado "Qué es chocolate?"

Ella se rió fuertemente "No me digas que con todo el tiempo que llevas aquí no lo has probado! Anda ven... --le tomó del brazo-- Por favor..."

Entraron en el cuarto y se recostaron en la cama. Bulma partió en dos trozos la estrella de chocolate que había hecho aquella mañana y le dio a él el pedazo más grande "Toma, pruébalo, está bueno..."

Vegeta lo cogió sin mucha confianza y lo olió antes de morderlo "Sabe dulce..."

Ella asintió ligeramente volviendo a agarrar el gatito blanco. Ambos comieron en silencio y miraron un rato la televisión hasta que Bulma la apagó con el mando a distancia

"Qué tal va tu entrenamiento?" 

Vegeta se encogió de hombros y de pronto se sintió incómodo estando en el mismo cuarto que la mujer. Tanta amabilidad le resultaba... desconcertante, por no decir que no podía creer que hubieran pasado tanto rato juntos sin haberse lanzado todavía nada a la cabeza como pasaba siempre... Cuando se iba a levantar de la cama sintió una mano suave sobre su hombro

"Por favor... no te vayas... no quiero estar sola..."

"Por qué no llamas a uno de tus amigos?"

"Tú eres mi amigo..."

El Saiya la miró sorprendido " Quiero destruir este planeta y matar a tu gente y dices que soy tu amigo?" Le preguntó 

"Sí... Después de todo siempre estás aquí cuando me hace falta..." Le dijo poniendo como claro ejemplo aquella noche. De pronto le dio un almohadazo en la cabeza "Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?"

"Oye, yo no..." Balbuceó sin saber qué hacer ante aquella situación

"Has montado en moto alguna vez?"

"En moto...?"

---0ooo0---

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba vestido de pies a cabeza y montado atrás en una flamante moto negra con franjas rojas. Bulma se puso un casco igualmente negro y le ofreció uno a su compañero, pero él lo rechazó.

"Agárrate a mi cintura" 

"Qué?"

"Que te agarres a mí porque si no te vas a caer. Vamos, cógete!"

Sin tenerlas todas consigo puso las manos sobre sus caderas, no sin antes respirar profundamente. Bulma se ajustó los guantes de cuero y le dio gas al aparato, que avanzó rápidamente a una orden de su dueña. 

Pronto dejaron atrás los atascos, los semáforos y los ruidos nocturnos de la Capital del Oeste, una ciudad que de noche era una algarabía de gente que iba y venía cantando y brincando por las calles. La carretera comarcal apenas tenía tránsito a aquellas horas, sólo algún que otro camionero ocupado en entregar su reparto y la gente con coche que se marchaba a divertirse a Satán City. 

Qué tiene de divertido esto? Se preguntaba el Saiya mientras observaba a su alrededor. Aunque sabía que la chica iba conduciendo deprisa no tenía ningún problema para ver. Después de todo él volaba mucho más rápido que aquello... 

De pronto Bulma le gritó dentro del casco que se agarrara fuerte y entonces dio un acelerón y tiró del manillar hacia arriba, dejando que la moto hiciera un espectacular caballito antes de posarse sobre las dos ruedas de nuevo

"Te ha gustado?!" Gritó de nuevo riéndose como una loca. Vegeta sintió el subidón de adrenalina en el cuerpo de la mujer --que estaba totalmente en tensión-- y entonces se le ocurrió algo *divertido*. Esta vez fue su turno de gritar que se agarrara fuerte, porque en un instante se encontraban en pleno vuelo --con moto y todo-- y haciendo un rizo en el aire para luego caer perfectamente y seguir rodando sobre la carretera

Ella estaba tan sorprendida por lo que había pasado que el Saiya tuvo que alargar un brazo y tomar el manillar para mantener el control del aparato.

En aquél momento estaban subiendo un cambio de rasante cuando de pronto un par de focos por su mismo carril les deslumbró por unos instantes. Instintivamente el Príncipe dio un volantazo hacia el arcén, desequilibrando la moto y yendo a parar a la cuneta cubierta de hierba producto de las lluvias.

El descapotable rojo paró en seco unos metros más adelante, aunque los ocupantes no se bajaron. Cuando vieron que estaban vivos y no los habían atropellado pisaron a fondo y se perdieron en la carretera, esta vez por su carril

Bulma se quitó rapidamente el casco y miró al Saiya bajo ella "Vegeta?" Preguntó con miedo de que se hubiera hecho algo al intentar protegerla mientras rodaban. Él aún no la respondió y la mujer giró su cabeza suavemente mientras comprobaba su pulso en el cuello. Al comprobar que era normal y perfectamente calibrado sopló aliviada

De pronto, lágrimas calientes rodaron prestas por sus mejillas hasta caer en su rostro

Vegeta entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido y vio a la mujer llorando sentada sobre sus caderas

"Qué ocurre?" Preguntó en voz baja

"Ese... ese cabronazo... casi... casi nos..." Dijo entre sollozos 

"Shhh... No pasa nada..." Susurró tomando un mechón morado y secando suavemente sus pómulos. Tenía que haberlo sabido, los humanos no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de situaciones de riesgo.... Tomándola de un brazo la atrajo hacia sí suavemente, rodeándola con uno de sus brazos tal y como le había visto hacer al estúpido ex-novio de ella y dejó que pasara la tormenta mientras pensaba si realmente no le valdría más destruir Chikyuu antes de que se le pegaran más tonterías humanas Lo próximo será que me contraten de niñera... Se dijo resignado

"Perdóname..." Le dijo una vez se hubo desahogado sobre su pecho

"Por?"

Según Vegeta volvió los ojos del cielo estrellado hacia ella encontró el rostro de la mujer acercándose lentamente hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos. Una de sus blancas manos agarró su camisa suavemente al principio, aunque se volvió ansiosa como su beso cuando encontró los botones que comenzó a desabrochar. 

"Porque creo que... me he enamorado de ti..." Respondió entre las pequeñas bocanadas que dejaba para tomar aire

Los ojos del Saiya se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa. Ella le estaba besando! Ella!!! La mujer que le había admitido en su casa, que le había dado qué comer, con la que había pasado tantas y tantas horas de entretenidas peleas, aquella que escondía un cuerpo tan bonito debajo de la ropa.... Se había enamorado de él! 

Por unos breves segundos se planteó la posibilidad de acabar con eso allí mismo, algo le decía que se estaba metiendo en un lío muy gordo del que luego no podría salir... Pero al sentir las manos frías de Bulma recorrer su pecho caliente, al encontrar sus manos los de ella, dejó de pensar...

Mientras comía de su boca sintió una mano sobre sus piernas y decidió dejarla llevar la iniciativa, ya que hacía bastante más tiempo que ella que no tenía ese tipo de relación física, pero al poco tiempo asumió el mando como todo un Príncipe...

* * *


	5. 5

In and Out of Love

* * *

Al mirar tus ojos tan cargados de dudas veo allí detrás la soledad más oscura. Si me tienes miedo tienes miedo a la vida...

Un buen rato después ambos estaban tumbados en la hierba mirando el cielo sobre ellos, que se abría grande y hermoso sin las luces de la ciudad.

Bulma se estiró ligeramente y sonrió a las constelaciones antes de comentar con admiración lo bueno que era el Saiya en... bueno, en...

Vegeta se rió ligeramente "Vamos, dilo, no esperabas que se me dieran tan bien los juegos de cama, eh?"

Ella sintió el calor subirle a las mejillas y dio gracias a Kami por la oscuridad "Sí... No creía que tú, bueno... Podría ser pero... Bah! Dejemos el tema..."

El hombre se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos tras apoyar la cabeza en sus brazos, satisfecho. Al menos alguien le reconocía algún mérito...

"Y... y ahora qué vamos a hacer?"

"Es que no has tenido bastante?"

Ella se rió girando y apoyando los antebrazos sobre su pecho "No es eso, tonto... Digo que qué vamos a hacer nosotros, con mis padres y esas cosas..."

"Nada... Vamos, para qué tienen que saber esto? No sabía que entre los humanos fuera normal contar estas cosas a los padres..." Comentó extrañado

Bulma se puso un poco nerviosa al escuchar su respuesta "Me refiero a decirles... lo nuestro"

"Qué nuestro?"

"Nuestra relación, joder!" Exclamó golpeándole con sus pequeños puños

Vegeta volvió a mirar al cielo y se mantuvo callado unos instantes. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento y cayó como al pasto el rocío "Se supone que tengo que tener una relación contigo porque hemos hecho el amor?"

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente; la sorpresa no la dejó hablar, así que continuó él

"Si lo hice fue porque me apetecía, nada más... He tenido sexo con más mujeres y a ninguna se le ocurrió semejante tontería"

"Pero no puedo creerlo... Yo creía que..." Musitó mientras se sentaba totalmente en el suelo, pero no llegó a terminar la frase

"Pues mal hecho. Me has medido por los estúpidos patrones humanos sobre sentimientos y demás gilipolleces... Esperabas que a partir de ahora yo me comportara como el estúpido Yamchita, verdad? Es que no recuerdas lo que te dije? Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajins, un guerrero. Esos sentimientos no tienen nada que ver conmigo ni lo tendrán nunca..." 

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Vegeta! No puedo creer que tengas miedo a aceptar que...!!!"

"Qué??!" Con esa exclamación se la quedó mirando, su expresión antes calmada se había vuelto dura, fiera, como ella tantas veces había visto. Cuando Bulma vio sus ojos negros viéndola entrecerrados, rabia, frustración y dolor corrieron de la mano por sus mejillas a pesar de sus intentos por detenerlas

"Deja de llorar, joder!" Gritó con rabia, asustando a la mujer. Lo que le cabreaba de sobremanera era que ella estuviese en lo cierto, que a pesar de sus palabras, de sus intentos por convencerse de lo contrario le... doliera verla llorar por él... Mierda!!! Cómo odio que tenga siempre razón, maldita sea!!! 

"Oye, mira, esto no tenía que haber pasado. Lo que tú quieres es imposible, así que olvídalo, oyes?" Dijo más calmado cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

"Pero es que no entiendo por qué quieres seguir haciéndote daño,quedándote solo?!" Exclamó tomándole del brazo

"Y quién te ha dicho que no quiero estarlo?!" La gritó de vuelta soltándose bruscamente

Un pequello sollozo por su parte le hizo pensar que tal vez se había pasado, así que suavizó un poco el tono "Es tarde, será mejor que volvamos a casa"

"No puedo conducir..." Dijo ella casi en voz baja

"Por qué no?"

"PORQUE NO, JODER! -- Le gritó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-- QUÉ QUIERES, QUE NOS MATE??!!"

Vegeta sopló al ver que tenía razón. La chica no estaba en condiciones de conducir ni un carrito de la compra después de lo que le había dicho No debería haberle gritado así... --pensó-- Pero tenía que dejárselo claro... 

Sopesó la alternativa de encapsular la moto y llevarla volando pero decidió que sería menos violento que ella se agarrara a su espalda que no que él tuviera que llevarla en brazos...

"Es... es fácil de usar... eso es el acelerador, y eso el freno..." Le dijo débilmente una vez estuvieron montados en el aparato, que sólo se había rallado toda la pintura

El Saiya fue bastante despacio hasta que se hizo con el control del aparato, pero una vez dominado lo llevaba como si hubiera estado conduciendo motos toda su vida. 

La chica llevaba el casco sujeto en el codo y, cuando Vegeta sintió su cabeza apoyarse en su espalda instintivamente apretó su mano en el acelerador

---0ooo0---

Bulma tiró el casco al suelo de su habitación y se echó sobre la cama, escondiendo la cara en la almohada. Nunca debió haberle dicho nada... Ahora seguramente ya no sólo no le tendría, sino que además habría perdido su amistad...

Escuchó unos pasos amortiguados en la escalera, eran los Sres. Briefs, que volvían después de una buena noche de baile. A veces se sorprendía de cómo sus padres podían llegar incluso más tarde que ella cuando salían por ahí... 

Salió al pasillo e interceptó a su madre, metiéndola en su cuarto y cerrando la puerta con cerrojo para que su padre no pudiera entrar

"Pero hija, qué te ha pasado?" Le preguntó Mamá al ver los moratones incipientes en el cuerpo de la chica

"Tuvimos un pequeño accidente con la moto..."

"Tuvimos?"

"Ve-Vegeta iba conmigo..."

"De verdad? --Mamá sonrió encantada -- No sabía que te gustaba... Cuándo ibas a dejar de engañanos?"

"Lo siento... No quería ni pensar cómo se pondría papá si os lo decía... De todas formas ya no importa, él no quiere nada conmigo..."

La sra. pestañeó soprendida "No...? Pero si---" Comenzó, pero se puso una mano en la boca. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde, claro...

"Pero si qué? Termina la frase, por favor...!" 

"No tenía que decírtelo pero... le gustas. Me di cuenta cuando tuvo ese horrible accidente... Le pillé mirándote... no recuerdas cómo se puso colorado?"

Según habían llegado a la CCorp, Vegeta se había metido de lleno a entrenar con la gravedad más alta que podía soportar para no poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en sobrevivir a los malditos drones de entrenamiento

No puede ser! Esos estúpidos sentimientos sólo me harán débil! No me entrenaron para eso! Matar, destruir, odiar! Pero nunca amar! El amor no está hecho para mí!! No puedo ser el mejor guerrero si me preocupan los demás! Lo siguiente sería tener piedad de mis enemigos! No.... Ser el más fuerte es lo único que debe importarme!!! 

El Saiya comenzó a repetirse una y otra vez esta frase como una cadencia interminable mientras hacía todo lo posible por esquivar una y otra vez las bolas de energía que rebotaban en los robots. Pero cuando una de ellas le golpeó en el pecho y le estrelló contra el muro se dio cuenta de que su mente se había distraído recordando cómo la había sugerido buscarse a otra persona

Inconscientemente... me estaría refiriendo... a mí??? Pensó casi asustado antes de caer al suelo y desmayarse...

---0ooo0---

Eran cerca de las 12 de la mañana cuando el teléfono sonó en la CCorp. Papá pulsó un botón y al pronto el set manos libres que tenía en el taller comenzó a funcionar

"Sí?"

"Hola, Sr. Briefs, puede ponerse Bulma?" Preguntó Yamcha 

"No está en casa, se marchó hace un rato al médico con su madre" Le dijo sin dejar la soldadura que estaba realizando

"Está enferma o algo?"

"No, pero tiene muchos moratones porque ayer Vegeta y ella--"

"No siga contando! Ahora mismo voy para allá!" Exclamó colgando violentamente el auricular

"Qué chico más acelerado..." Pensó en voz alta añadiendo un poco más de soldador al microcircuito que reparaba

Al ratito llegaron las dos mujeres

"Ya te dije que no era nada, mamá... pero eres una exagerada..." Murmuró Bulma tirando la chaqueta sobre el sillón de la entrada

"Tampoco nos costaba nada asegurarnos..."

"Si así te quedas más tranquila... Oye, me voy arriba con papá, vale?" Dijo sin mucho ánimo. El trabajo siempre la sentaba bien para superar las desgracias amorosas...

Aún no podía creer lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior. Cómo aquél Saiya después de hacerle el amor de la forma más maravillosa que nunca le habían hecho le dijo que no quería nada con ella... Me ha usado como a una puta más... Pensó triste mientras se acercaba al teléfono. Estaba esperando mensaje de uno de sus compañeros de trabajo y al pulsar el botón para ver si alguien había llamado descubrió un registro del teléfono de Yamcha 

Apostaría a que quiere disculparse por no haber venido ayer Pensó agitando la cabeza mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

No llevaba más de dos escalones cuando escuchó el rugir de un motor muy revolucionado en el jardín. El sonido le era familiar, casi estaba segura de que sabía qué coche era...

Yamcha enfiló directamente contra la nave en un intento casi suicida de hacerla estallar. Pero el destino quiso que Vegeta se decidiera a abandonarla en casi en el último momento, y el chico, con un volantazo cambió de objetivo. El Saiya giró la cabeza al escuchar semejante sonido que se le venía encima, pero ya era demasiado tarde...

Bulma corrió al exterior al oír el chirrido de las ruedas, el crujido de la chapa del deportivo rojo al deformarse. Al llegar al rellano, lo que vió la sumió en un shock. 

El Sr. Briefs se asomó a una de las ventanas del taller y no pudo sino lanzar una exclamación de susto y asombro. Mamá llegó al lado de la chica y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada

Y es que el morro del descapotable había lanzado al huesped de la CCorp contra el muro de ladrillos de la valla.

No sabía si segundos, minutos u horas habían pasado desde que salió al jardín hasta que su mente y su cuerpo volvieron a actuar unidos. Fue entonces cuando cruzó corriendo medio jardín y llegó hasta el siniestro.

Echó una mirada al interior; Yamcha estaba bien, sólo aturdido por el golpe. Por suerte llevaba el cinturón de seguridad y el airbag había evitado que se diera contra el volante.

El morro estaba casi partido en dos debido al golpetazo contra una de las farolas del jardín. Farola que, por otra parte, había evitado con sus sólidos cimientos que Vegeta resultara aplastado entre coche y muro.

Con un rápido vistazo intuyó que salía vapor de agua de lo que quedaba del radiador. En el suelo, el aceite se mezclaba con líquido de frenos y refrigerante, formando un charco de tonalidades iridiscentes. 

Bulma se agachó al lado del Saiya, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo tratando de recuperar la respiración. Aquél maldito humano le había pillado totalmente fuera de guardia...

"Estás bien, Vegeta?" Preguntó poniendo una mano con cuidado sobre uno de sus hombros y mirándole detenidamente. Por suerte no parecía tener nada grave, aunque por la forma en que se tocaba las costillas quizás tuviera alguna rota Suerte que los Saiyas son tan resistentes... Un humano posiblemente no lo hubiera contado...

"PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, YAMCHA!!! --le gritó mientras salía tambaleándose del coche-- PODÍAS HABERLE MATADO, IDIOTA!!!"

La explicación del chico nunca llegó a dejar sus labios. 

Un rugido llenó de pronto el aire y, antes que ninguno pudiera ver nada, Yamcha volaba hacia la otra punta del jardín de un gran guantazo

Visto y no visto, el Saiya se colocó sobre él y tras mandarle a tierra comenzó a golpearle brutalmente

"Tantas ganas me tenías que hasta que no lo has conseguido no has parado, eh?!!-- rugió Vegeta conectando un fiero puñetazo en su estómago --Más te hubiera valido haberme matado ayer porque hoy no lo cuentas!!"

Las pupilas del chico temblaron momentáneamente. Los... los de la moto de anoche... eran ellos...!!

"Dios, no! Vegeta no!!!" Gritó Bulma cuando la sorpresa la dejó reaccionar. De nuevo echó a correr por el jardín ante la mirada expectante de sus padres Dios mío, lo va a matar! Lo va a matar!! Se repetía mentalmente horrorizada al escuchar todos esos golpes

Cuando llegó al lugar vio a Yam empotrado en el suelo de lo que antaño fue el cesped del jardín, probablemente malherido y a su lado, Vegeta le miraba con expresión feroz, sus ojos negros entrecerrados destilando odio y rencor como nunca se hubiera imaginado.

A pesar de esto Bulma se habría acercado a detenerle pero cuando el Saiya hizo restallar su aura, el terrible poder hizo que se parara de golpe

Vegeta volvió sus ojos nocturnos hacia la mujer y ella sintió un escalofrío ante el hielo de su mirar. Sonrió ladino durante unos instantes, regodeándose en el asombro y respeto que por una vez había logrado imponer a la mujer, pero al momento su expresión se volvió mortalmente seria al girarse a ver al chico.

Yamcha le miraba casi sin comprender qué sucedía, aunque eso no le era necesario para temer a lo que iba a pasar irremediablemente

Un haz brillante cubrió la mano derecha del hombre, preparándose para descargar el golpe de gracia.

El chico cerró los ojos... y nada sucedió

El Saiya volvió ojos fieros hacia la mujer, pero ella siguió firme en su agarro, pidiéndole sin hablar que no le matara. El Sr. Brief gritaba desde su ventana que se alejara de allí por su propia seguridad, que podía matarla en cualquier momento pero Bulma no parecía escuchar sus palabras

Vegeta apretó los dientes, no queriendo caer en la trampa que la mujer había elaborado para él, pero el pensamiento de ver su expresión tras acabar la vida de ese inútil humano le rechinaba demasiado en la conciencia. Miró en sus ojos azules y leyó que ella de nuevo tenía razón en cuanto a su discusión de la noche anterior...

Rugió con rabia sintiendo como aquellos mares claros iban ganando cada vez más terreno y con furioso ademán lanzó la energía acumulada contra lo que quedaba del deportivo rojo, reduciéndolo a algo más que pedazos churruscados que saltaron por los aires

Bulma cerró los ojos y se tapó los oídos ante el estruendo de la explosión. Para cuando volvió a mirar el Saiya entraba de muy malos modos en el edificio. En esos momentos se sentía horriblemente mal por dentro, pero apartando las emociones para más tarde se agachó al lado de Yamcha para gritarle a su padre acto seguido que llamara a una ambulancia...

Al lado de uno de los ATS, Bulma agarraba la mano de Yam mientras la traqueteante y terríblemente rápida ambulancia se perdía por las calles de la ciudad hacia el Hospital de la Fundación CC

Se mordió el labio durante unos instantes antes de preguntar por qué lo había hecho

"Creí... creí que... te... había... pegado..." Le contestó con dificultad con la voz enbozada tras la mascarilla de oxígeno. Entonces comprendió que su padre debía haberle dicho algo sobre sus moratones y él lo interpretó mal...

"Nunca lo haría, Yamcha.... Lo sé, le conozco bien..." Dijo sonriendo tristemente mientras le palmeaba la mano

"Perdóname..." 

"Eso deberías decírselo a él, no crees?"

"Era yo... el del coche... anoche..." Le respondió mirando hacia el techo para no ver la reacción de la mujer. Al pincipio se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa pero luego frunció el ceño

"Estás loco... Yamcha, ibas borracho o qué? Te cruzaste de carril, por amor de Dios!! Y si Vegeta no hubiera podido esquivarte? Y si no hubiéramos sido nosotros? Te das cuenta de que podrías haber matado a alguien?!" Exclamó haciendo un gran aspaviento

"Lo siento..." Murmuró miserablemente deseando que la misma tierra se le tragara allí mismo

"Ese no es el punto, joder!!" La chica estaba tan enfadada que el ATS tuvo que poner paz entre ambos. A Dios gracias estaban ya casi en el hospital...

Mientras la camilla corría con el luchador hacia uno de los boxes, Bulma se acercó a una cabina de teléfono y llamó a Lyl para que viniera a ver a su novio... porque ella no pensaba quedarse allí. 

Se sentó en la sala de espera atestada de familiares cabizbajos y algún que otro joven angustiado tras provovar un accidente de coche, y de pronto, quizás ayudadas por el propio ambiente del lugar, comenzaron a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. 

Se sentía tan mal... y ya no era sólo por lo de Yamcha, por lo de anoche, sino porque sabía que en esos momentos el Saiya la debía estar odiando profundamente por haberle detenido. Lo había leído en sus ojos... Estaba furioso con ella por no dejarle matar a quien le había ofendido y humillado de tal forma...

Pero por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mí? Ya sé que tengo mal carácter, ya sé que soy muy mandona... pero creo que no he hecho mal a nadie... Acaso me estás condenando a estar sola toda la vida? Preguntó mirando hacia arriba con un suspiro

---0ooo0---

Después de pagar el taxi que la había devuelto a su casa, entró al recinto con total intención de disculparse con él aún con riesgo de que se enzarzaran en una de sus interminables luchas de siempre. Cuál sería su sorpresa al llegar y no encontrar la nave...

Con el corazón en un puño corrió al interior del edificio llamando a gritos a su madre. Cuando al fin se presentó regadera en mano,le preguntó por Yamcha, a lo que ella respondió preguntando por Vegeta

"Eh... uh... la última vez que le vi llevaba puesto el traje aquél con armadura que le fabricaste..."

A estas palabras sus rodillas no pudieron sostenerla y cayó al suelo con expresión ilegible

"Bulma-chan, estás bien?" Preguntó Mamá preocupada

"Se ha ido, mamá... se ha ido..." Murmuró como si estuviera repitiendo una cadencia infinita...

* * *


	6. 6

In and Out of Love

* * *

Lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano...

El tiempo pareció transcurrir como un agónico goteo a partir de entonces, donde cada día, parecía recordarle algo que él hacía. Si paseaba por el jardín se acordaba de él, si salía a la terraza, al entrar en la cocina, al ver su moto rallada en el taller todas las mañanas esperando a que alguien se acordara de ella y la pintara... Cualquier cosita, incluso el leer a Neruda, le traía a su recuerdo.

Le dolía mucho que la hubiera utilizado de esa manera sabiendo perfectamente que no quería nada con ella, pero a pesar de todo le seguía queriendo... Y por eso muchas noches las pasaba mirando al cielo desde su ventana, observando las estrellas con expresión desconsolada...

Pero un buen día, cinco meses más tarde del desagradable suceso en su jardín, Bulma decidió que debía dejar de autocompadecerse y volver a la vida. De nuevo comenzó a pasear la sonrisa por la ciudad del brazo de sus nuevas amigas, compañeras de trabajo y solteras como ella, y de vez en cuando hablaba con Chichi por teléfono y se reían juntas de las ocurrencias de Gokuh...

Yamcha se había recuperado rápidamente de sus heridas. Para matar el tiempo a veces iba a su casa a verle. Cuando no estaba Lyl, claro. Cabía decir que tal y como le había perdonado a él por mentirla aún se la tenía guardada a ella. Después de todo las mujeres somos más rencorosas en cuanto a amistades entre nosotras que los hombres...

Así, la mujer había olvidado todo lo que había sucedido. O al menos eso era lo que ella creía...

* * *

Se cumplieron cinco largos meses en la infinidad del espacio. Desde que se marchara, Vegeta había realizado todo tipo de entrenamiento en los más diversos planetas. Había retado a combate a aquellos luchadores que le parecían más interesantes, se había enfrentado a todo tipo de adversidades climáticas e incluso había estado inmerso en terribles lluvias de meteoritos en planetas condenados a desaparecer. 

Pero nada le sirvió.

La razón fundamental por la que se marchó de Chikyuu fue porque por algún motivo --que tenía nombre y apellidos-- no era capaz de concentrarse en sus tareas. Si quería llegar a ser el más fuerte tenía que apartar de su cabeza todas esas tonterías que había adquirido en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el planeta. Esas tonterías además de a cierta mujer y a cierto gilipollas. Cada vez que le recordaba sentía la sangre hervir en sus venas y el deseo de reducirle a cenizas entre sus manos que tenía que acabar descargando en destruír alguna montaña

Qué es lo que le hacía falta para transformarse en SSJ? Qué le fallaba? Qué?! Le había dado tantas vueltas a lo mismo que ya no sabía ni por dónde buscar. No era cuestión de fuerza física, sino de algo más violento, interno, pero no sabía qué podía ser. Y eso era realmente frustrante para un hombre acostumbrado a conseguir lo que se propone

Eso le llevaba cada vez a imponerse trabajo en situaciones más extremas, cada una más peligrosa que la anterior, a buscarse nuevos retos, nuevos combates. 

La noche había caído en un lejano planeta de la Galaxia del Norte y el Saiya, tras cenar el extraño bicho que había cazado, se había tumbado sobre unas rocas y miraba hacia el cielo. 

No estaba pensando en nada en especial, sólo miraba mientras escuchaba los ruidos que hacía toda una familia de voladores nocturnos en plena congregación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no mantenía su espíritu en calma como aquella noche 

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento alta en el horizonte y de pronto, en medio de la paz interior y exterior en la que se hallaba encontró algo que le resultaba extraño.

Como si algo le estuviera faltando.

Se sentó en el suelo, aturdido por el descubrimiento y sin entender su causa.

En ese momento sonaron unos cascabeles y al darse la vuelta para mirar algo duro le golpeó la cabeza

"Pero qué cojo...?!" Se calló sorprendido de semejante visita. Era una vieja, muy vieja, andrajosa y encorvada mujer que llevaba una cachaba (Un bastón con la empuñadura redonda) a la que había atado unos cascabeles y que le miraba con extraordinarios ojos negros. 

El hombre se extrañó de verla allí, ya que no había visto ningún poblado en los alrededores. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta de ello y dio un golpe al suelo con el bastón haciendo sonar los cascabeles

"Kué tú haces kui?-- preguntó con voz susurrante sin cesar en su escrutinio-- Tú ser guerrero, sí... Kuieres destruir planeta, tú?"

"Si no deja de molestarme tendré que empezar a planteármelo" Gruñó dándose la vuelta, pero la cachaba se colocó en su hombro

"Disturbado está espíritu tuso, sí... Kuoncentrarte puedes no, tú sí?"

"Y tú quién demonios eres? Una fusión entre Yoda y Rafiki?!!" Vegeta se volvió con expresión fulminante a mirar a la vieja, pero ella no se inmutó bajo su fiera mirada, sino que se rió con voz cascada

"Joven tú, sí... Kuompañero miso como tú arrogante era... Miso kuonsejo --La mujer levantó el bastón y señaló al cielo estrellado sobre ellos-- Sielo infinito por kué?"

El Saiya no tenía ninguna gana de hacer caso a la mujer, pero tal parecía que acabaría marchándose antes si la seguía la corriente "Porque no tiene principio ni final"

"No --dijo golpeándole en el hombro con el bastón-- Porkue sielo es uno... es entero... dos kuosas no... Entiendes tú, no?"

"Qué coño voy a entender, señora! El cielo es infinito por no ser dos cosas? Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Sí, sí, sí kue tiene... Busca kui tú, sí, busca kui...--le dijo tocando su propio pecho-- dos kuosas no.... una sí, sí... una infinito, sí... kuoncentrado tú entonces, sí... Sekureto generasiones pasado, sí... Tuyo padre sabía, sí... todos Saiyas sabemos... Ninguno da kuenta, no da... Kuizás cuenta tú des... Tú listo, sí, sí..."

"Eres una Saiya?" Le preguntó totalmente extrañado

"Soy --susurró revelando su rabo peludo y canoso por los años. Luego se llevó una mano a la frente-- Yo kui tusa mente... Yo todas mentes Saiyas... Yo primera SSJ... No difisil, no... busca kui..." Y puso la mano sobre su corazón...

Vegeta abrió los ojos y se encontró tumbado en la piedra. El cielo estaba clareando ya, no tardaría demasiado en amanecer. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor unos momentos, pero allí no había nadie. Ni siquiera la especie de pájaros del planeta cantaban ya 

He debido quedarme dormido... Qué sueño más extraño... El cielo es uno y no dos y por eso es infinito... Bah! Bobadas paranoicas...

Se estiró perezosamente antes de levantarse y luego se elevó en el aire, dispuesto a salir de caza para el desayuno

Veinte minutos más tarde estaba de nuevo surcando el espacio dirección al Cinturón de Asteroides

* * *

Bulma llevaba ya varias horas dormida. Había sido un duro día de trabajo en los talleres y necesitaba descansar para continuar al día siguiente. Últimamente no podía dormir bien, tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir. Algo que no estaba segura de que fuera bueno. 

Ella le restaba importancia, se decía así misma que todos sus delirios eran producto del stress de las últimas semanas...

Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto la despertaron de su ligero sueño. Bostezó extrañada y se frotó los ojos "Quién es? Mamá, eres tú?"

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que una voz fría y conocida contestara "Soy yo"

Bulma se sentó en la cama como un resorte y agarró las sábanas con fiereza. No lo podía creer... Había vuelto! Después de cinco meses había regresado! Por qué? Le había costado mucho hacerse a la idea, olvidarle! Por qué tenía que regresar? Acaso no le había hecho suficiente daño ya?

"Qué vienes a buscar?" Le preguntó lo más calmada que pudo y sin dejar entrever una parte de su torbellino interior. Escuchó su mano tomar el pomo de la puerta y girarlo lentamente. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de la imagen de la puerta abriéndose.

La silueta del Saiya se materializó en el interior de la habitación. Sus rasgos apenas eran visibles por el resplandor que entraba desde la ventana, pero aún así ella podría jurar que sus ojos negros la miraban

"A ti"

Esas dos palabras la pusieron más nerviosa que tres jarras de café solo. Ninguno se movió, e incluso el tiempo pareció haberse parado en el dormitorio

"Ve-vete..." Le dijo por fin en un susurro

La inmóvil silueta al fin cobró vida y se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, quedando a contraluz delante de la ventana "Por qué?" 

"Porque ahora soy yo la que quiere estar sin ti" 

"Qué? No puedo creerlo... Después que vuelvo con lo que eso significa y tú..." La voz del hombre estaba teñida de extrañeza y hasta cierto punto de incredulidad por lo que estaba sucediendo

"Pues qué creías, que iba a estar esperándote toda la vida, Vegeta? Te marchas sin decirme nada y cuando vuelves esperas que yo te recoja con los brazos abiertos? Pues creo que te has equivocado de persona" Le contestó agarrando fuerte la colcha 

"Los humanos sois extraños pero a ti soy incapaz de comprenderte" Dijo agitando la cabeza y sentándose en el borde de la cama

"Vete. No quiero nada contigo..."

"No me lo creo" Con estas susurradas palabras el Saiya se volvió y se acercó a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Bulma se echó instintivamente hacia atrás, apretándose contra la pared tras su espalda, pero eso no la sirvió para librarse de la tenaza que ejercían sus ojos en sus sentidos

"He estado cinco meses entrenando en el espacio, haciendo cosas que ni te imaginas. Todo para conseguir lo que me había propuesto. Y sabes qué? No lo conseguí porque era dos y no uno"

"Qué?" Bulma frunció el ceño intentando comprender sus palabras pero no encontraba ningún sentido al asunto. Lo único que sacó en claro es que debía tener razón respecto a su entrenamiento, pues el traje que le había fabricado estaba totalmente destrozado, incluso los guantes

"Me costó mucho comprenderlo --continuó susurrando, como si hablara para sí mismo en vez de para ella-- Un SSJ tiene que tener un espíritu puro que yo no tenía..."

* * *

LLevaba ya días esquivando meteoritos, haciéndolos estallar con su energía como si estuviera jugando a un videojuego demasiado real... Pero seguía sin servirle de nada. Por mucho que elevaba su energía, por mucho que lo intentaba siempre había un maldito muro infranqueable que le cortaba el paso hacia la victoria.

En sus interminables elucubraciones incluso había estado intentando buscarle un sentido a su extravagante sueño y a las palabras de la anciana, pero hasta eso se le resistía

No lograba entender qué quería decir con que el cielo fuera infinito porque no ser dos. Estaba claro que el cielo es infinito y que es uno solo, el asunto venía en la relación que eso tenía que guardar con él. 

De pronto sintió que el asteroide donde se encontraba temblaba violentamente. Miró hacia arriba y descubrió un meteorito mucho mayor que el resto enfilando con presteza hacia allí, seguramente atraído por la gravedad del lugar.

Levantó los brazos al cielo y se preparó para detenerlo con su propia energía pero la enorme roca llevaba demasiada fuerza en su haber como para que pudiera detenerla. 

Unos minutos más tarde una mano temblorosa y ensangrentada se aferró al borde del cráter, luego la otra, y al final todo el Saiya emergió del hoyo. Estaba tremendamente cabreado. 

Ya no era sólo que perdiera contra otros guerreros, es que ni siquiera podía hacer frente a una piedra, maldita sea!! Cómo se podía llegar a ser tan sumamente inútil?!

La derrota que había sufrido a manos del meteorito había sido tan patética y humillante como la de aquél asqueroso humano y su estúpido coche. La sangre le quemaba en las venas al recordar los ojos azules por los que le perdonó la vida. Bulma le pidió que no le matara a pesar de todo lo que la había hecho pasar aquél indeseable y patético Yamcha... Ese maldito que pudo haberla matado la noche anterior! Cómo se había atrevido una rata como él a tenerla durante tantos años? Ese bueno para nada, débil, miserable proyecto de hombre al que Bulma aún tenía cariño... 

"Le mataré!!!!" Rugió apretando los puños "Ese bastardo no volverá a ponerle un dedo encima porque ella ahora es MÍA!!!!" Para cuando Vegeta se dio cuenta, el asteroide volvía a temblar fieramente. Pero esta vez no había meteorito, sino un aura dorada a su alrededor que estallaba fiera a las desgraciadas piedras de su alrededor

Se miró las manos, sorprendido. Brillaban con un fulgor que nunca había visto. 

El Saiya se sentía más poderoso que nunca y a la vez pleno, como si de pronto alguien le hubiera dado lo que le faltaba

*Busca kui... dos kuosas no.... una sí, sí... una infinito, sí...* En su mente resonaron entonces las palabras de su memoria generacional, y comprendió que era su espíritu el que no era uno por culpa de no aceptar algo tan sencillo como que en realidad le importaba la mujer... 

* * *

Vegeta se levantó de la cama y controlando al máximo su poder se transformó en SSJ. Bulma abrió la boca sorprendida e incluso admirada por el aspecto que le daba su nueva condición "Es fantástico... Me alegro por ti"

Él sonrió orgullosamente y volvió a la normalidad, dejando la habitación de nuevo a oscuras

"Y bien?"

"Y bien qué?"

"Sigues sin querer nada con el poderoso Príncipe de los Saiyas?"

"Por favor vete. Mañana tengo mucho que hacer y tengo que descansar lo que me queda de noche"

Vegeta dio un tirón a la armadura, que se partió en varios pedazos. La tiró al suelo, a los pies de la cama, y lo mismo sucedió con sus guantes

"No, me oyes? Me niego a que me trates como a una puta! Quién te has creído? Ya no es igual a la primera vez, lo he superado!"

"Estás segura?" Susurró mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba del traje. La luz del exterior perfiló sus músculos y sus facciones. Ella pudo comprobar que sonreía como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

"Ve-Vegeta... por favor... no quiero..." Rogó Bulma tragando saliva. No podía negar que tenía miedo... miedo de que tras pasar la noche con él a la mañana siguiente volviera a encontrarse sola. No quería sentirse de nuevo tan estupidamente utilizada como hacía cinco meses. Se negaba rotundamente a volver a hacerse ilusiones porque sabía por sus propias palabras que él no quería nada con ella. Nada más que sexo, claro...

De pronto la luz de la habitación se encendió, sorprendiendo a la pareja que se dio la vuelta en el acto

El Sr. Brief no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. El Saiya y su niña estaban en la misma habitación, ella en pijama y él medio desnudo!

"Qué... qué está pasando aquí?!" Exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Nada, papá... Vegeta acaba de volver y quería que echara un ojo a esos raspones, pero ya se iba" Le encubrió Bulma 

"Y me vas a decir que pretendías mirarle a oscuras? Me tomas por tonto o qué, Bulma? Y tú qué excusa quieres poner?!"

El Saiya se cruzó de brazos y miró cómo a Papá le temblaba el bigote de lo nervioso que estaba. Entonces llegó Mamá, que se había despertado al escuchar a su marido

"Qué pasa aquí? --preguntó ella también asomándose al interior de la habitación-- Vegeta-kun, has vuelto! Qué alegría tan grande!"Exclamó muy contenta

"Pero mamá! Es que no ves lo que está pasando? Tu hija iba a acostarse con ese alienígena!" Exclamó el doctor perturbado

"Y eso qué tiene de malo? También lo hacemos tú y yo" Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros 

"Pero...! Pero...! No puedo creerlo, él...!"

"Sí, vamos, dígalo, soy un asesino, y qué? Le he matado a usted? No, verdad? Pues entonces déjeme en paz de una maldita vez antes de que lo haga!" Exclamó Vegeta a su vez mientras le miraba con expresión furibunda

"Jamás permitiré que alguien como tú esté con Bulma! Ella se merece alguien mejor!"

"Basta ya! --Exclamó Bulma-- Papá, no estábamos haciendo nada malo! Y aunque así fuera, qué problema tienes, eh? Ya soy mayorcita para elegir a mi pareja y si se diera el caso de que quisiera acostarme con él lo haré te guste o no, oyes?!"

"La niña tiene razón, papá... Además, míralos, hacen una pareja estupenda..."

"No seré yo quien le explique a tus hijos que su padre es un psicópata asesino que viene de otro planeta!"

"Me parece genial, pero qué tal si dejas de sacar las cosas de contexto?! No me has oído decir que quiera tener hijos con él, o sí?!"

"Oh, vamos, chicos, calmaos...!" Dijo Mamá, y luego tomó a su marido del brazo y comenzó a susurrarle al oído. La cara del Dr. Briefs pasó de enfado a sorpresa en unos segundos para luego torcer el gesto y terminar suspirando con resignación al acabar mamá de hablar

"Oh, vale, está bien, haced lo que os de la gana... Me voy a dormir" Dijo con expresión derrotada y, soltándose del brazo de Mamá, se marchó de la habitación para asombro del resto

"Qué... qué le has dicho?"

"Oh, sólo le recordé el día que mi padre nos encontró juntos por primera vez... --se rió la mujer con voz dulce y luego suspiró --Bueno, me voy, hala, continuad con lo que estábais haciendo... Chao" Y saliendo de la habitación los sumió en penumbras al apagar la luz

Ambos dos se quedaron inmóviles unos momentos sin decir nada, acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que de nuevo reinaba allí

Vegeta se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, apoyándose en el alfeizar y mirando al exterior, a las luces de la ciudad tranquila.

"No sabía que le cayera tan mal a tu padre..."

"Bah... no le hagas caso... Con Yamcha le pasó lo mismo..."

Bulma vio el ceño hondo en su expresión y suspiró. Aunque no se la merecía pensó en darle una explicación 

"Oye, Vegeta... Me alegro mucho de que hayas vuelto, sabes que nos tenías preocupadas... Quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor por nada y que sigues teniendo aquí a una amiga..."

Él se volvió parcialmente y se sonrió ladino, como de costumbre, pero ella creyó leer algo de desilusión en su expresión. Ella suspiró "Sabes por qué no quiero que hagamos nada... No es que no me gustes, es que necesito una relación estable, normal, como la de todo el mundo... "

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, el Saiya de nuevo mirando por la ventana hasta que al final se pronunció para gran asombro de la chica "No te prometo nada..."

"Lo intentarás?" Preguntó en un susurro ilusionado. Su corazón se aceleró en unos segundos y se odió interiormente por caer siempre en la misma trampa de perdonar a los hombres que amaba una y otra vez

"Hum... --se cruzó de brazos con expresión muy seria-- No vayas a esperar de mí cosas que no son ni tampoco que deje de entrenar, o tonterías como esas..."

Bulma sonrió con una felicidad como hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. Parecía ser que al fin Dios había escuchado sus ruegos y le había concedido otra oportunidad...

El hombre se dio la vuelta con un rápido giro de porte orgulloso y se acercó a ella. Tenía grandes planes para esa noche, en realidad llevaba todo el viaje de vuelta rumiando la manera de agradecerle su nueva condición de SSJ... 

Miró profundamente en sus ojos azules mientras se sentaba a su lado, cada movimiento realizado con exquisita lentitud. Escuchó la respiración de la mujer hacerse más rápida al acercarse a ella y desabrochar con cuidado la parte de arriba de su pijama, recreándose en cada botón, en cada pliege de su ropa mientras la desnudaba

Cuando sintió sus manos finas sobre su duro pecho desnudo sonrió, reafirmándose aún más en su idea de hacerla pasar una noche como ninguna...

---0oooo0---

Un rato más tarde, el Saiya miraba al techo con expresión serena, rodeando el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer con uno de sus brazos. Su pelo morado y suave descansaba, al igual que su cabeza, sobre el pecho del guerrero y se movían al compás de su pausada respiración.

Las finas sábanas blancas estaban revueltas y calientes sobre ellos, como un recordatorio del volcán que apenas acababa de dormirse bajo ellas. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar sus avatares nocturnos. Ella tampoco andaba mal en conocimientos sobre la asignatura, no... Aquella noche en la cuneta sólo había sido una prueba, el preliminar de lo que sería... Y en realidad había sido bueno... No recordaba a ninguna mujer tan entregada... aunque quizás se debía a que ella lo hacía por amor y no por lucro.... 

Pasó una mano por su pelo y siguió recorriendo hasta su pecho y su vientre liso y suave y ella gimió en sueños y acomodó mejor la cabeza en tal improvisada almohada. Vegeta suspiró y cerró los ojos, refugiándose en la corriente de su pelo...

Los primeros rayos de sol les habrían de encontrar dormidos...


End file.
